De la Nuit
by Colinou
Summary: TRADUCTION : Pourtant alors même qu'il ramenait les humains au village par un chemin détourné, quelque chose s'était faufilé jusqu'au derrière de l'esprit du dragon, et bien que Krokmou le supprime impitoyablement, le sentiment s'était rendu clair. La solitude. Rated T juste au cas où
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est la traduction d'une histoire que je trouve particulièrement belle, si vous voulez, vous pouvez la trouver sous le nom**_** Of the Night**_** de MathMonkey167. Voici d'ailleurs ce que l'auteur a voulu dire avant que le premier chapitre commence :**

**MathMonkey167 : Bonjour, lecteurs ! Je suis MathMonkey, et j'ai écrit cette histoire en anglais à l'origine (comme je suis américaine), mais colinou a gentiment offert de la traduire en français, alors merci beaucoup à elle. Lisez, reviewez, et appréciez ! :)**

**Quant à moi, je la remercie pour avoir tout aussi gentiment accepté que je la traduise pour la faire partager aux lecteurs français !**

**Je remercie également Julie Winchester, pour avoir accepté d'être ma beta malgré le travail que ça lui rajoute.**

**Disclaimer : Dragons n'est pas à moi, pas plus que tous les OC qui appartiennent à l'auteur.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 1<em>

Krokmou était allongé sur le haut de la falaise, regardant l'étendue d'océan devant lui, qui luisait d'orange sous le soleil qui se couchait. Le ciel semblait brûler d'un feu paresseux, un spectre de couleur doré qui traînait avec les nuages qui passaient. Les étoiles les plus lumineuses commençaient juste à apparaître, faibles dans le crépuscule derrière lui. Même un dragon comme lui, apparemment conçu pour la destruction et la sauvagerie bestiale, pouvait apprécier la beauté du moment.

Ça faisait un an qu'il avait vaincu l'Alpha Bewilderbeast, et il avait maintenant vingt-et-un ans. Très jeune pour un dragon, sans parler de l'Alpha d'une île entière emplie de dragons puissants et indépendants. En dépit de sa jeunesse, il était puissant, et pleinement mature. Krokmou soupira et posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Harold et lui avaient rarement un moment ensemble maintenant, chacun s'occupant de ses propres demandes, constamment entourés d'un flot d'humains et de reptiles qui n'en finissait jamais. Et même dans leur précieux temps ensemble, Harold devait partager son temps entre son meilleur ami et son amour.

En parlant d'amour… Krokmou regarda par-dessus le bord de la falaise la plage en-dessous. Une couverture reposait sur le sable, et dessus se trouvaient deux humains. Ils ne semblaient pas parler, reposant simplement paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors que le soleil glissait à l'horizon, l'humain le plus grand -_ son_ humain, Harold - s'assit et mit sa compagne sur ses genoux. Il tourna le dos au soleil et, à genoux, commença à parler à Astrid, l'autre humaine. Krokmou, avec Harold, était devenu très attaché à Astrid, et elle semblait ressentir la même chose.

Krokmou les avait, en fait, emmené tous les deux ici en volant avant de disparaître sur la falaise pour les laisser en privé. Harold avait expliqué l'importance de ce moment à Krokmou, et le dragon était certain que son humain n'avait jamais semblé aussi nerveux, pas même en face des Traîtres, des maniaques fous et avides de pouvoir comme Drago, pas même en face de dragons sauvages sanguinaires qui faisaient même hésiter Krokmou. Des images de la Mort Rouge, du Hurlement Mortel, et du grand Bewilderbeast noir flashèrent dans l'esprit du dragon, et il secoua la tête, éloignant les pensées sombres. Harold et lui avaient vaincu tous leurs ennemis, chacun plus puissant que l'autre. Il y avait eu des sacrifices, et des pertes, mais finalement les deux étaient devenus liés pas seulement en tant que compagnons, mais mentalement aussi. Harold était tellement en phase avec Krokmou que le dragon noir jurait que son humain comprenait le Dragonien.

De retour à l'instant présent. Des yeux verts vifs étudièrent le tableau sur le sable blanc en-dessous. Le soleil continuait sa descente, et la voix d'Harold dériva jusqu'aux oreilles sensibles de Krokmou. Il saisit quelques phrases comme "Je t'aime" et "me ferais-tu l'immense plaisir…" ce qui avait du sens pour le dragon, comme son humain participait à l'ancien rituel de trouver une compagne et de la rendre sienne. Krokmou n'était pas sûr qu'il serait aussi sentimental s'il trouvait jamais une compagne (il renifla mentalement à cela. Il n'y avait pas d'autres Furies Nocturnes, et alors qu'il adorait la compagnie de Tempête et des autres, il ne considérerait jamais un seul d'entre eux comme une compagne._ Sa_ compagne.)

Un cri ramena Krokmou dans la réalité et, alarmé, il sauta sur ses pieds et regarda par-dessus la falaise. Astrid avait plaqué Harold et tentait de lui manger le visage, ce qui, comme Krokmou l'avait appris, était quelque chose que les humains faisaient en tant que geste d'affection. (Un geste étrange, pour sûr.) Harold riait et l'embrassait en retour, et après quelques instants il l'écarta de lui pour sortir un petit objet de l'une des nombreuses poches cachées dans sa combinaison de vol en cuir. Un éclat attira l'attention de Krokmou alors qu'Harold passait quelque chose de brillant au doigt d'Astrid. Krokmou nota mentalement de regarder de plus près l'éventuel jouet plus tard.

Le soleil s'était couché et une grande lune pleine se levait. C'était le signal pour que le dragon noir descende silencieusement et offre au couple ses services de transport dans le ciel étoilé. Ils traversèrent les courants d'air peu violents, Harold assis derrière Astrid pour une fois comme il la tenait dans ses bras, faisant confiance à Krokmou et à la prothèse indépendante du dragon pour les garder en l'air.

Krokmou était heureux que son humain soit si content. Astrid allait être là plus souvent, raisonna-t-il, ce qui pouvait potentiellement signifier plus de poissons, si Krokmou utilisait son regard inoffensif, suppliant et adorable (ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais à un seul autre dragon) aux bons moments.

Le dragon noir vola silencieusement par-dessus la mer agitée par le vent, reproduisant clairement le premier vol du couple ensemble. Il longea les monolithes récemment reconstruits avec leurs torches massives, et monta en flèche entre des nuages blancs parfaitement soufflés et des étoiles brillantes au-dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent voir les lumières de Beurk briller à distance.

Pourtant alors même qu'il ramenait les humains au village par un chemin détourné, quelque chose s'était faufilé jusqu'au derrière de l'esprit du dragon, et bien que Krokmou le supprime impitoyablement, le sentiment s'était rendu clair.

La solitude.

* * *

><p>Très loin, un dragon solitaire volait au-dessus de la mer furieuse dans une tempête violente. Il était épuisé, battu par la pluie et le vent, et descendait lentement malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour rester en l'air. Chaque battement de ses ailes parfaitement formées était plus tendu que l'autre, et il pantelait de l'effort de voler.<p>

L'ouragan était implacable, comme si les dieux avaient pris sur eux-mêmes de punir le dragon mince. De la foudre flasha autour de lui, brûlante et d'une chaleur torride. Avec un crac assourdissant, le dragon fut frappé, et il resta suspendu sans un bruit dans l'électricité avant que la seconde passe. Son corps tomba à pic vers l'océan sombre, et fut avalé par les vagues.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je transmets toutes les reviews à l'auteur.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai oublié de préciser dans le dernier chapitre, je publie une fois par semaine, tous les mercredis.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et l'auteur a été heureuse de les voir !**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 2<em>

Krokmou était avec Harold depuis tôt dans la matinée, pourchassant un troupeau de moutons échappé des pâturages en hauteur, et ne pouvait par conséquent pas rejoindre le reste des dragons pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, et aucun des autres dragons ne questionnait l'absence de leur Alpha. Bien que ce soit rarement évoqué, ils admiraient tous et adoraient même le puissant Furie Nocturne, lui faisant entièrement confiance. Même avant qu'il ait vaincu l'Alpha Bewilderbeast il avait été une force à prendre en considération, sans tenir compte de son aileron de queue manquant, et maintenant qu'il était l'Alpha, personne n'osait parlait contre lui, non par peur, mais par respect.

En vérité, certains dragons l'enviaient, et certains souhaitaient secrètement devenir plus proches de lui, pour simplement être en sa présence. Vous connaissez le proverbe. Certains dragons le voulaient, certains dragons voulaient être lui.

Mais il rejetait, avec hésitation tout d'abord puis plus fermement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, une quelconque attention des dragonnes. Même si elles étaient folles d'amour, la_ plupart_ d'entre elles savait saisir une allusion, et tournaient leurs efforts ailleurs. Les autres, tout en reculant, nourrissaient toujours secrètement l'espoir de devenir, eh bien,_ spéciale_ aux yeux de l'Alpha, avec des motivations variées.

Comme c'était arrivé, Tempête était devenue l'une de ces dragonnes. Au fil des ans, elle était devenue proche de Krokmou, et le considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis. L'année dernière avait été douloureuse pour elle, comme le dragon noir avait été forcé de passer de plus en plus de son temps loin de son petit groupe d'amis. Ils étaient tous jeunes, mais en même temps que leurs cavaliers, avaient atteint la maturité et recherchaient la compagnie. Tempête, même si elle avait conscience de ne pas pouvoir se reproduire avec le Furie Nocturne, cherchait à devenir cette personne spéciale. Cependant, c'était plutôt en vain, et sa vanité la gardait souvent éloignée de l'Alpha fier mais bien plus subtil. Pour dire la vérité, Krokmou était profondément attaché à Tempête et aux autres dragons, mais là encore, l'amitié était tout ce qu'il cherchait, de_ tous_ les dragons sur ou autour de Beurk.

Frustrés de l'absence continue de Krokmou, et avec leurs cavaliers occupés ailleurs, Tempête, Krochefer, Prout et Pète, et Bouledogre allèrent voler autour de l'île pour tromper leur ennui. Alors qu'ils montaient en flèche, ils plaisantèrent allègrement. Bouledogre, douce comme elle était, ne s'y joignit pas mais observa avec un intérêt bonne nature. Tempête n'était qu'à moitié impliquée, et alors qu'ils volaient au-dessus de la mer calme elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses traits frappants. Ses écailles bleues brillantes et ses pointes mortelles alors qu'elles étaient reflétées sur l'eau… jusqu'à ce que Krochefer balaie volontairement la surface de son aile, brouillant son image et récoltant un coup prompt sur le flanc de la dragonne bleue vexée. Ça amusait les autres dragons de l'île sans fin de voir à quel point les premiers dragons entraînés se comportaient de manière si identique à leurs cavaliers.

Prout et Pète s'étaient détournés de la conversation et se cognaient les têtes avec animation et se disputaient joyeusement (tout comme leurs cavaliers le faisaient souvent) quand Krochefer, regardant au loin, remarqua quelque chose sur la plage. Curieux, il cria pour attirer l'attention des autres dragons et descendit, accélérant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la petite bande de sable le long des falaises.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Tempête, se posant à côté de lui."

Prout et Pète suivirent bientôt, et après quelques minutes Bouledogre se posa aussi, pas du tout dérangée par la vitesse des autres dragons.

Elle fut accueillie par la vue des dos de ses amis, tous se tenant immobiles et silencieux.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda nerveusement la Gronk."

Quand ils ne répondirent pas, elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir au-delà de l'épaule pétrifiée du Cauchemar. Ce qu'elle vit la fit s'arrêter dans son avancée. Sans un mot, sa mâchoire se décrocha, et elle fixa avec les autres ce qui s'était échoué sur les rivages de leur île bien ordonnée et bien gérée.

Ça allait tout changer.

* * *

><p>"Jumper !"<p>

Le Stormcutter mâle se détourna du poisson qu'il était sur le point de dévorer et posa sur Tempête et les autres, essoufflés, un regard demandant.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? grogna-t-il."

Les trois dragons - Tempête, Prout et Pète, et Bouledogre - bronchèrent nerveusement avant que Bouledogre parle et crie à moitié.

"Où est l'Alpha Krokmou ?"

Jumper fronça les sourcils et se tourna complètement pour leur faire face, oubliant son poisson. Promptement, un petit nuage de Terreurs Terribles descendit sur la pile derrière lui et, silencieusement, réussirent rapidement à relocaliser tous les poissons de Jumper dans un endroit inconnu sans alerter le grand dragon.

"Vous savez que l'Alpha a de nombreuses inquiétudes. Tout ce que vous devez lui dire, vous pouvez me le dire. Je le lui transmettrai."

_Si je le juge nécessaire._ Les mots ne furent pas dit, mais leur signification était claire.

"Ça ne peut pas attendre, dit prudemment Tempête après avoir cligné des yeux. S'il te plaît, où est Krokmou ? Il doit-"

La dragonne bleue fut interrompue par un renfrognement grandissant de Jumper. Elle recula, alarmée, et Jumper leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il regarda à nouveau le groupe de dragons mal à l'aise, qui faisait partie des dragons entraînés_ à l'origine_ de Beurk, et sentit leur anxiété grandissante. Il parla, plus gentiment.

"Je sais que vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que vous me connaissez, mais vous devez me faire confiance autant que l'Alpha le fait."

Les dragons se regardèrent entre eux, communiquant sans un mot.

"Nous avons trouvé quelque chose, dirent-ils simplement après s'être retournées vers un Jumper patient."

* * *

><p>A distance, ils pouvaient voir le corps rouge vif de Krochefer alors qu'il gardait sa trouvaille sur la berge. Jumper se détacha légèrement des trois autres dragons, mais ce n'était pas très important comme aucun d'entre eux ne faisait un son.<p>

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, Jumper commença à froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Tempête, Prout et Pète, et Bouledogre se posèrent silencieusement et ne se rapprochèrent pas.

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, mais incroyablement curieux, Jumper se posa remarquablement silencieusement pour sa taille et approcha le Cauchemar rouge, qui se tourna rapidement vers lui.

"Je l'ai trouvé, je peux le garder ?"

Le Stormcutter était sur le point de répondre quand il vit finalement ce qui reposait sur le doux sable blanc. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche alors que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Comme les autres, il ne put que fixer la trouvaille.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPITRE 3_

Krokmou grogna alors qu'il roulait ses épaules raides. On était tard dans l'après-midi, et bien que tout ce qu'il voulait soit se rouler et dormir, il savait qu'il devait passer du temps avec les autres dragons. Il laissa Harold avec Astrid et Valka et serpenta dans le village, suivant l'odeur de poisson.

Alors qu'il leur passait devant, les dragons inclinaient la tête et murmuraient "Alpha". Même les Vikings costauds ôtaient leur casque et hochaient la tête de respect.

Ça ne servait qu'à irriter Krokmou encore plus. Pourquoi les autres dragons ne pouvaient-ils pas le traiter comme s'il était l'un des leurs ? Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour eux. Enfin, il le faisait principalement pour Harold, mais au final c'était au bénéfice de tous sur l'île.

Sa tête s'abaissa._ Non._ il était un Furie Nocturne, le dernier de sa race, et il porterait probablement le poids de sa nouvelle position d'Alpha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de passer l'honneur à un autre._ Le dernier de sa race_ sonna dans son esprit fatigué, et encore une fois Krokmou dut supprimer ce sentiment furtif qui se glissait en lui, cette… solitude.

Finalement il arriva aux stations de nourriture, où les dragons déjà présents se séparèrent pour lui laisser plein d'espace. Krokmou refusa de sentir son coeur qui se serrait en se souvenant des épaules poussées familièrement et joyeusement avec tous les dragons affamés qui faisaient la queue pour de la nourriture. Il se demanda vaguement, déçu, où étaient Tempête et les autres. Prenant un visage bonne nature, il hocha la tête en direction de tous les autres dragons présents avant de se servir en morue islandaise.

Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il entende un "Alpha ! Où est l'Alpha ?!" distant. Soupirant, le Furie Nocturne se tourna, seulement pour voir Jumper se ruer vers lui. Krokmou vit le Stormcutter troublé et se demanda vaguement ce qui avait bien pu déranger son sang-froid et ses manières composées. Il n'eut pas à se le demander longtemps lorsque Jumper parla, hors d'haleine.

"Alpha-"

"Appelle-moi Krokmou."

"Mes excuses. Alpha Krokmou-"

Un grognement. A travers des dents serrées :

"_Juste Krokmou._"

Jumper, momentanément pris de court par l'ordre du dragon noir, acquiesça hâtivement avant de continuer.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu dois…"

Regardant aux alentours, le Stormcutter remarqua la grande foule de dragons rassemblés autour de l'Alpha et de son second aux commandes. Jumper baissa la voix.

"Tu dois voir ça."

Krokmou, toujours frustré de devoir dire à_ Jumper_ de tous les dragons de l'appeler par son prénom, interrompit.

"Ça peut attendre ?"

Le dragon plus grand secoua solennellement la tête.

"Non."

L'irritation du Furie Nocturne devint rapidement de l'inquiétude.

"Ouvre le chemin."

* * *

><p>Ils se dépêchèrent dans le ciel. Même avec quatre ailes, Jumper avait du mal à rester à hauteur de Krokmou, qui ne volait toujours qu'à l'équivalent d'un jogging pour un Furie Nocturne. Après avoir refusé de révéler plus d'informations à son Alpha, tous deux avaient volé vers le soleil couchant en silence.<p>

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Krokmou remarqua plusieurs dragons rassemblés autour d'une étrange forme noire sur le sable._ Attendez… Est-ce que c'était Krochefer ? Et les autres ?_ Son inquiétude et sa curiosité augmentant, il fila dans l'air, laissant Jumper derrière dans sa hâte.

Le Furie Nocturne tomba au sol derrière ses amis, qui se tournèrent pour le regarder, mais cachaient toujours ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Etrangement, aucun d'eux ne dit un mot.

Soudainement, il la sentit. Faiblement… de plus en plus forte. L'odeur était incomparable. Ses yeux s'agrandissant, et son coeur battant à toute allure, Krokmou marcha lentement vers les autres, reniflant toujours l'air. Il remarqua à peine Jumper qui se posait derrière lui, et n'enregistra même pas les mots du Stormcutter.

"Al- Krokmou, attends. Tu dois…"

Les mots furent perdus alors que le dragon noir sautait soudainement parmi ses amis et fixait leur trouvaille.

Krokmou pencha la tête, trop choqué pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Derrière lui, Krochefer murmura à Tempête :

"Tu penses qu'il me laissera le garder ?"

"Non."

Le mot fut un murmure pour l'Alpha.

Car devant eux sur le sable, éclairé par le coucher du soleil, se trouvait le corps d'un Furie Nocturne.


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPITRE 4_

Krokmou ne savait pas quoi faire.

_Krokmou. Krokmou._ "Krokmou !"

Surpris, il tourna légèrement la tête vers Jumper, gardant le Furie Nocturne dans le coin de sa vision, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il saute et attaque, ou pire… s'enfuie.

Le Stormcutter semblait anxieux.

"Krokmou… Je pense qu'il est vivant. Mais il est gravement blessé. Regarde-le."

Krokmou ramena son regard choqué sur le corps sur le sable, remarquant finalement l'aile tordue et les marques terribles et sanglantes sur la peau de son dos._ Est-ce que c'étaient des brûlures ?_ Elles ne ressemblaient à aucune des brûlures que Krokmou avait déjà vu.

"Al- Krokmou."

Jumper interrompit à nouveau la rêverie de Krokmou.

"Est-ce que c'est un mâle ? Ou…"

Il ne put même pas finir sa pensée.

Krokmou renifla brièvement l'air, et seul son état de choc l'empêcha d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

"... Femelle."

Elle était complètement inconsciente, mais elle respirait. A peine. Krokmou maudit les dragons derrière lui pour l'avoir laissée sur le sable_ toute la journée, sous le soleil_ avant de se rapprocher de son corps. Elle était plus petite que lui, peut-être les deux-tiers de sa taille._ Pouvait-il se battre avec elle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Quel est son nom ?_ Ces pensées et d'autres tournoyèrent dans la tête de Krokmou alors qu'il utilisait le bout de son aile pour soulever l'aile intacte de la femelle. En-dessous se trouvaient des marques de griffes terribles, qui saignaient toujours. Elle devait avoir quelques côtes brisées. Krokmou n'était pas pour la religion des Vikings, mais il pria les dieux qu'elle n'ait rien d'autre.

Il refusa de prier pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Harold pouvait l'aider.

La pensée flasha et, rapidement, il se tourna vers les autres dragons.

"On doit la ramener à Harold._ Maintenant._"

"Krokmou."

Tempête s'approcha prudemment.

"Regarde-la. On ne peut pas la bouger."

Le soleil était presque parti, et Krokmou savait qu'alors que le soleil n'était probablement pas idéal pour le corps battu de la dragonne, les températures gelées de la nuit pouvaient la tuer. Il ferma les yeux, complètement perdu. Finalement, il regarda les dragons rassemblés autour de lui, qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Va chercher Harold, alors. Amène-le là. Oh, et Gueulfor aussi. Amène Astrid aussi, dit-il après réflexion à Tempête."

Se retournant vers les autres, l'Alpha continua à donner ses ordres.

"Amenez des couvertures. Assurez-vous qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont besoin d'affaires médicales. Des bandages. Si vous pouvez amener de l'eau propre peut-être qu'on peut la réchauffer pour nettoyer ses blessures."

Quatre de ses amis s'envolèrent immédiatement à ses ordres, mais Jumper hésita. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son Alpha. Principalement, il pouvait sentir la peur de Krokmou. La peu de découvrir quelque chose de si incroyablement important, seulement pour le perdre, sans réponses.

Krokmou était retourné surveiller la Furie Nocturne inconsciente devant lui. Il n'osait rien espérer, rien du tout. Sa queue et ses ailes tombèrent, avec ses oreilles, et il soupira lourdement.

"Jumper… Peut-être que tu devrais amener Valka aussi. Mais je ne veux pas que d'autres humains apprennent cela."

"Compris."

Le Stormcutter s'envola, laissant Krokmou seul pour garder la dragonne à peine en vie à ses pieds. Il pouvait déjà sentir le frisson du soir alors que les derniers rayons du soleil s'éteignaient à l'horizon.

Krokmou hésita avant de se coucher à côté d'elle, étendant gentiment son aile au-dessus d'elle dans un effort pour la garder au chaud. Il avait le pressentiment troublant que l'excitation ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p>Harold sauta de Tempête et sprinta (aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec sa prothèse) vers les formes sombres blotties sur la plage. Astrid descendit aussi, tapotant le cou de Tempête avant de courir derrière Harold, hache en main.<p>

"Krokmou ! cria Harold. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu vas bien, mon grand ?"

Le dragon en question regarda son humain avec des yeux verts brillants, si vivaces qu'ils étaient visibles dans l'obscurité. Il semblait perdu. Lentement, il leva son aile, révélant l'autre dragon.

Harold vacilla en arrière, et Astrid haleta.

"Harold ! cria Valka alors que Jumper se posait."

Prout et Pète suivirent, chacun portant un seau d'eau. Finalement, Bouledogre, portant Gueulfor et sa trousse de fournitures, toucha le sol.

"Maman…"

Harold ne pouvait presque pas respirer. Sortant son épée de feu, il alluma la lame et l'utilisa pour examiner le dragon noir inconscient.

"Il nous faut un feu ! cria-t-il."

Astrid hocha la tête et se rua vers quelques arbres qui poussaient au bord du sable, et utilisa sa hache pour couper quelques branches.

Gueulfor s'approcha, et Valka attrapa doucement son coude avant d'atteindre Harold et Krokmou.

"Oh mon… murmura-t-elle. Oh, Harold !"

Harold s'agenouilla à côté de son meilleur ami.

"Krokmou, je sais que tu ne le veux probablement, mais tu dois nous laisser, hum, le voir ?"

Krokmou secoua la tête.

"Ah, la voir, pour que nous puissions l'aider."

Son dragon hésita avant de hocher la tête une fois, et il se leva lentement avant de reculer, n'allant pas loin avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches, regardant, vigilant.

Astrid revint avec les branches et Krokmou en alluma soigneusement une avec son feu bleu. Les Vikings se rassemblèrent autour de la Furie Nocturne tombée et l'examinèrent à la lumière du feu. Valka parla en première.

"Harold… Elle est grièvement blessée."

Le Chef acquiesça avant de demander :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette brûlure étrange sur son dos ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil."

Gueulfor répondit en premier.

"Je l'ai déjà vu sur quelques Vikings malchanceux, mais jamais sur un dragon. Cette dragonne a été frappée par la foudre."

Chaque paire d'yeux sur la plage s'élargit à cette annonce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Astrid."

"Eh bien, puisque tu d'mandes…"

Gueulfor commença à fouiller dans sa poche. Il était devenu une sorte d'herboriste dans les dernières années, parce que Gothi, alors qu'elle adorait ses Terreurs Terribles, n'était qu'une guérisseuse pour les humains.

Gueulfor sortit deux petits sachets, et un brin de quelque chose séché. Krokmou s'approcha et le renifla. Ça avait une odeur agréable, donc il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord avant de reculer.

Le vieux forgeron montra aux autres comment créer une pâte avec les ingrédients dans les sachets, et comment infuser quelque chose à boire pour la dragonne avec le brin.

"Un petit thé de dragon, sourit-il, roulant le R dans dragon et exposant sa dent manquante."

Après un moment la pommade fut faite, et le 'thé' fut prêt. Gentiment, les humains se mirent à étaler la pâte sur les blessures les plus profondes de la dragonne avant de les bander. Gueulfor, pendant ce temps, avait ouvert la bouche de la dragonne et versait le thé dans sa gorge en goutte-à-goutte, lentement pour qu'elle ne s'étrangle pas.

"Gueulfor, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour son aile ? demanda Harold, son visage tremblotant avec des ombres à la lumière du feu."

"Eh bien, mon garçon, on a pas assez pour faire une attelle ici, donc on doit la ramener au village pour construire quelque chose d'un peu plus stable."

"Est-ce qu'on peut la bouger ce soir ? questionna Astrid, connaissant déjà la réponse."

"Non, jeune fille, répondit Gueulfor, le mouvement pourrait la tuer."

Personne ne parla après ça, mais tous se préparèrent pour une longue nuit à monter la garde. Harold essaya de convaincre Astrid de retourner à la maison et de se reposer, mais elle lui rit doucement au nez avant de lui donner un baiser rapide et de s'asseoir près du feu. Il se tourna pour dire la même chose à sa mère mais elle sourit simplement et posa une main sur son épaule.

"On traverse ça ensemble."


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPITRE 5_

Les jours suivants passèrent comme dans un rêve. Les Vikings firent des allers-retours jusqu'au village, ramenant des affaires sans alerter les autres villageois. Krokmou et ses amis proches continuèrent à garder un oeil sur la plage, mais c'était principalement Krokmou, car les autres semblaient un peu nerveux à l'idée de s'approcher.

Krokmou, dans sa lassitude, avait commencé à lui parler. Refusant de dormir, il maintenait à la place un flot d'informations aléatoires, avec l'idée étrange que peut-être la Furie Nocturne inconsciente pouvait l'entendre. Aucun autre dragon n'avait remarqué cela… pas encore. Soupirant, l'Alpha arrêta son monologue, et regarda le soleil d'après-midi tardif. Trois jours. La pâte et le 'thé' mystérieux de Gueulfor semblaient faire effet, car la plupart de ses blessures avaient cessé de saigner. Maintenant, il suffisait juste de guérir le reste de son corps battu. Chaque personne impliquée craignait que la dragonne au sol puisse avoir des blessures internes trop sévères pour être soignées.

_Quel est son nom ?_ se demanda-t-il, une fois de plus. Peut-être qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Il ne voulait pas construire son bûcher funéraire quand il ne savait pas son nom. La pensée amenait une tristesse oppressive sur lui.

Krokmou secoua la tête._ Non._ En plus du fait qu'il était qui il était, il était aussi l'Alpha, et il ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer sentimental vis-à-vis d'un dragon probablement mourant. Peu importe sa race. Peu importe à quel point il était peu probable qu'il rencontre jamais un autre de sa race…

Il soupira à nouveau. La plage était déserte à part lui-même, Harold et Astrid, qui s'étaient légèrement éloignés pour parler doucement et pour donner de l'espace à Krokmou. Le dragon noir en était reconnaissant, peut-être plus reconnaissant qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Les autres dragons étaient soit avec Gueulfor et Valka soit en train de pêcher pour le dîner. Mettant de côté toutes les autres pensées, il recommença simplement à parler à la Furie Nocturne d'un ton doux et apaisant. Enfin, il espérait qu'il était doux et apaisant. Il n'était pas exactement le plus aimant ou gentil des dragons. Seulement avec Harold.

Donc l'Alpha pratiquement seul, autrefois joyeux et taquin commença à parler de Beurk à la forme qui respirait à peine à côté de lui. De sa maison. Des Vikings, en particulier de_ son_ humain. De comment il avait rencontré Harold.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué, dit Krokmou, riant légèrement à ce moment."

Il lui parla de la guerre, de la bataille avec la Mort Rouge, et de quelques-unes de ses aventures avec Harold dans les années passées. Sa voix s'abaissa à un murmure alors qu'il lui parlait des plus récents événements, surtout la découverte d'Harold de sa mère, et… la mort tragique de Stoik. Il pensa au monument massif du grand chef qui surplombait le village, et planifia étrangement d'emmener cette dragonne voler à côté et jusqu'à la crête au-dessus. C'était une échappatoire parfaite, se cacher en pleine vue.

_S'il te plaît. Réveille-toi._ La pensée vint spontanément à l'esprit de Krokmou et il se tut, ne sachant pas pourquoi il se sentait si vulnérable. Il grogna, incapable de s'arrêter. En colère, il sauta sur ses pattes et commença à faire des cercles autour d'elle, la reniflant, refusant de reconnaître que sa respiration était plus profonde et plus stable. Il s'arrêta devant elle et fixa son visage, souhaitant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il resta là pendant une minute, deux minutes… il la fixa jusqu'à ce que ses yeux fassent mal. Finalement quelque chose d'innommable commença à monter en lui, et il commença à lui crier dessus.

"POURQUOI TU NE PEUX PAS SIMPLEMENT TE RÉVEILLER ? TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU ME FAIS ? JE N'AI PAS DORMI DEPUIS DES JOURS, J'AI NÉGLIGÉ MES OBLIGATIONS, JE N'AI PAS MANGÉ… TOUT ÇA POUR GARDER UN OEIL SUR TON CORPS MORT ! JE NE… Je ne comprends simplement pas…"

Ses cris se brisèrent alors même qu'Harold criait, lui disant que tout allait bien, lui disant de se calmer. Krokmou sentit une main sur son cou et, plein de chagrin, il gémit avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de se couvrir les yeux.

Impuissants, Harold et Astrid regardèrent cette démonstration d'émotions. Le Chef se sentait triste, accablé, réalisant maintenant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Krokmou récemment, remarquant finalement que son dragon plaisantait ou jouait rarement maintenant. Il était sur le point d'essayer de rassurer le Furie Nocturne énervé quand quelque chose bougea dans sa vision périphérique. Sa tête se tourna vivement pour fixer le corps de la Furie. Rien. Puis…

Elle poussa un léger râle, et bougea dans son sommeil.

Le trio se pétrifia. Krokmou leva lentement la tête de ses pattes, la fixant, souhaitant qu'elle bouge à nouveau. Il s'approcha rapidement en rampant, et toucha avec hésitation son visage avec son nez.

Elle laissa échapper une bouffée d'air et… ses paupières bougèrent. Les yeux de Krokmou sortirent presque de leurs orbites. Ses yeux… étaient-ils bleus ? Ou argentés ? Ses paupières bougèrent à nouveau, et sa tête bougea sur le sable. Astrid haleta doucement.

Lentement, des yeux luminescents s'ouvrirent, révélant des yeux incroyablement bleus. Elle fixa Krokmou, comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'il était réel. Elle murmura, si doucement et de façon si enrouée que Krokmou put à peine entendre sa voix.

"Est-ce que… tu…"

Elle se tut dès qu'elle remarqua les humains. Ses pupilles devinrent des fentes et ses yeux flashèrent d'une couleur argentée, et elle sembla essayer de reculer, mais son corps la trahit, et elle resta étendue sur le sable, trop faible pour même lutter. Sa respiration était saccadée, et elle regarda tour à tour Krokmou et les humains, confuse, avant que ses yeux se révulsent et qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Krokmou, Harold et Astrid étaient complètement stupéfaits. Seul Krokmou savait qu'elle avait parlé, et son esprit entra en ébullition, se demandant ce qu'elle avait essayé de dire. Une chose qu'il savait était qu'il était temps de la ramener au village. Il ne pouvait juste pas laisser les autres dragons de l'île apprendre son existence. Facile, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Peut-être même que j'apprendrai son nom._


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPITRE 6_

Des yeux troubles clignèrent, une fois, deux fois.

Pendant un moment, les alentours la choquèrent, la stupéfièrent même._ Bon sang, où…_ Il y avait des murs étranges qui l'entouraient, parfaitement verticaux, et le haut de l'espace ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle reposait sur une pile de quelque chose de doux. Un feu brillait sur le sol au milieu de l'espace, crépitant doucement. Regardant autour d'elle, elle découvrit enfin où était la sortie. Une faible lueur de lumière brillait à travers une longue fissure sur l'un des murs.

Mais attendez ! Là… à l'autre bout de la chambre… était-ce… un Furie Nocturne ? Oui. Gros, de l'autre côté du feu.

_Peut-être que je peux me faufiler devant lui…_

"oooooAAGH !"

Une douleur lancinante lui traversa le flanc, et elle retomba au sol. Elle ferma les yeux, pantelante. Soudainement, elle eut l'impression que… oui, elle était définitivement observée. Elle regarda l'endroit où l'autre Furie Nocturne était, et vit des yeux verts énormes, clairement visibles dans la lumière faible. En fait, il n'essayait même pas de cacher le fait qu'il la fixait.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, mais ça sortit comme un croassement."

Silencieusement, il - elle était certaine que c'était un il - se leva, et marcha lentement vers elle. Elle commença à paniquer silencieusement. Mais il lui passa juste devant._ Quoi ?_ Sa confusion augmentait. Il réapparut à côté d'elle, poussant un seau rempli d'eau vers elle pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre sans avoir à bouger.

Il s'assit sur ses hanches de l'autre côté du seau et pencha la tête, les oreilles complètement dressées.

"Soif ?"

Suspicieuse, elle renifla le seau. Ça sentait comme de l'eau parfaitement propre pour elle, mais elle n'était toujours pas sûre.

"Vraiment ? demanda l'autre dragon. Après tous les problèmes que j'ai traversé pour te sauver, tu penses que je t'empoisonnerais maintenant ?"

"Sauver ? croassa-t-elle à nouveau."

Pour la première fois, elle remarqua que la plupart de son corps était bandée, et ses ailes-

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger mon aile ? cria-t-elle, essayant frénétiquement de bouger le membre. Où suis-je ? Qui es-tu ?"

Le Furie Nocturne plus gros (qui pouvait à peine comprendre ses croassements) essaya de la calmer, mais elle dépassait rapidement l'inquiétude pour devenir complètement paniquée.

"Tu dois - tu pourrais simplement - tu vas - STOP."

Elle se pétrifia en pleine ruade. C'était l'ordre… d'un Alpha.

Lentement, elle le regarda, les yeux élargis.

"C'est mieux, dit-il. Tu vas te blesser toute seule, et si tu te blesses encore plus je ne vais pas être content. Maintenant, bois."

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais elle but quand même, ne sachant pas s'il était vraiment un Alpha ou pas. Il semblait affreusement jeune… non pas qu'il semblait faible, cependant. Là encore, elle était jeune aussi. N'est-ce-pas ?

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait soif, et elle vida rapidement le seau. Elle le regarda timidement. Il retira le seau et revint, se couchant devant elle. Pas assez près pour l'ennuyer, mais ça l'ennuyait tout de même.

"Maintenant c'est mieux. Je suis Krokmou, se présenta-t-il. Et tu es… ?"

Elle essaya de répondre, mais découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. En fait, elle avait soudainement un mal de tête lancinant.

Krokmou vit ses yeux se presser en se fermant, et devint un peu inquiet.

"Tu n'as pas de nom ?"

"Si… non… je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle misérablement. Je ne m'en souviens pas."

Ce fut une surprise pour Krokmou, mais il ne la laissa pas se montrer. A la place, il hocha la tête, et dit raisonnablement :

"Eh bien, tu étais assez blessée quand je t'ai trouvée (il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à lui présenter les autres dragons pour l'instant) donc je suppose que c'est logique que tu aies perdu quelques souvenirs."

Il cacha sa déception. Il avait vraiment voulu connaître son nom._ Eh bien._

"Tu te souviens d'autre chose ? D'où tu viens, comment tu as fini au beau milieu de l'océan ?"

Elle broncha sous ses questions, louchant à nouveau. Sa tête vibrait de douleur.

"Je ne peux pas."

Pou se distraire, elle essaya de retourner les cartes.

"Je peux te poser des questions aussi ?"

"Vas-y."

"Pourquoi t'appellent-ils Krokmou ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand et rétracta ses dents, lui offrant un demi-sourire avec ses gencives. Elle rit, n'ayant jamais vraiment vu l'expression sur un dragon auparavant. Plus sérieusement, elle réfléchit pendant un moment.

"Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé, mais je me souviens avoir entendu des voix. Et…"

Une pensée la frappa.

"Des humains ! Je me souviens d'humains. Peut-être qu'ils m'ont tiré dessus, ajouta-t-elle sombrement."

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit un regard amusé passer sur le visage de Krokmou.

"Quoi ?"

"Je te le dirai bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?"

Elle l'était, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais admis. A la place, elle posa plus de questions.

"Quelle heure est-il ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger mon aile ? Pendant combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu m'as_ trouvée_ ? Où suis-je ? Es-tu…"

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment demander cela.

"Es-tu un Alpha ?"

Un regard d'irritation traversa son visage, ce qui la surprit. Il passa rapidement cependant, comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Krokmou sourit à nouveau.

"Tu poses vraiment beaucoup de questions. Pour ton information, on est au milieu de la nuit. Ton aile est cassée à plusieurs endroits donc elle a une attelle pour garder les os alignés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient guéris. Je ne continuerais pas à faire ça, dit-il avec un sourcil levé alors qu'elle essayait de secouer son aile dans son attelle."

Elle s'arrêta, l'air penaude.

"Bref, continua-t-il. Tu as dormi pendant environ deux semaines. Tu as échoué sur la plage, et tu n'es plus sur la plage."

Elle renifla, comme pour dire_ Merci, Captain Obvious._

Elle était sur le point de répéter sa dernière question._ Etait-il l'Alpha ?_ Ça semblait une information pertinente pour elle. Mais il parlait déjà de quelque chose d'autre, donc sa curiosité devrait être mise de côté.

"Tu dois avoir faim."

A cette déclaration, son estomac gronda lourdement, et ses oreilles s'aplatirent d'embarras. Mais il ne fit que rire, et se leva. Alors que Krokmou allait dans le coin pour lui prendre quelques poissons, elle saisit l'occasion de l'étudier._ Que faisait-il là ?_ S'il était en effet l'Alpha, ce dont elle n'était pas sûre, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il y avait d'autres dragons quelque part ? Quelque chose attira son attention. Son aileron de queue flasha d'une couleur_ rouge_ à la lumière du feu...

"Ce n'est pas poli de fixer comme ça, tu sais, appela-t-il sans même se retourner."

Encore une fois embarrassée, elle répondit sans réfléchir.

"Ça n'a pas l'air de t'arrêter."

Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle ferma précipitamment la bouche._ Idiote ! Et s'il_ est_ l'Alpha ? Tu ne peux pas parler à l'Alpha comme ça !_

Au lieu de la réprimander, il finit par se retourner, la bouche remplie de poissons à l'odeur délicieuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux. ils étaient… eh bien, ils étaient magnifiques. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu des yeux comme ça auparavant, mais jamais aussi vivaces. Et ils pétillaient d'amusement - ils pétillaient vraiment.

Krokmou s'approcha d'elle pour placer le poisson à sa portée, suffisamment proche pour qu'elle le sente vraiment. Il sentait l'odeur du vent et de la mer et d'une forêt toujours verte. Toutes très différentes, mais elles avaient fusionné et donné une sorte de parfum agréable qui le suivait partout où il allait. Clignant des yeux, elle secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-elle, un_ parfum agréable_ ?

Au lieu de s'attarder sur la pensée étrange, elle commença à dévorer le repas devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit Krokmou allongé non loin, la regardant manger. Elle ralentit son inhalation vorace du poisson et lui en offrit silencieusement, bien que ça lui fasse de la peine de le faire.

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il rit et dit :

"Non, merci."

Finalement, elle finit de manger, le ventre complètement plein, et ses paupières commencèrent à tomber. Bâillant, elle regarda autour d'elle à nouveau, découvrant que Krokmou se tenait non loin.

"Tu devrais dormir, dit-il."

Au lieu de protester, elle hocha lentement la tête et la posa sur ses pattes avant.

Krokmou regarda la Furie Nocturne étrange s'endormir, et se demanda dans quoi il s'était fourré exactement.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

_CHAPITRE 7 PARTIE 1_

Krokmou passa la semaine suivante à éviter les questions de la femelle plus petite sur l'endroit où ils étaient et qui il était. Il insistait simplement pour qu'elle mange et boive énormément d'eau, avant de disparaître pendant des jours entiers d'un coup, pour faire Dieu seul savait quoi. Mais elle n'était pas en position de se plaindre ou de le suivre, et donc elle gardait tous ses soupçons pour elle-même.

La nuit, elle rêvait de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées, dragons géants et humains, un monde où tous deux pouvaient vivre en paix. Quand elle se réveillait, elle regardait Krokmou dormir, des pensées étranges envahissant son esprit. D'où venaient ces idées ? Elles étaient si vivaces, elles devaient sûrement être réelles, et pourtant elle était certaine de ne les avoir jamais expérimentées auparavant, même sans ses souvenirs.

Krokmou, pendant ce temps, s'était glissé à nouveau dans le ruisseau qu'était le village animé, et répondait à autant d'inquiétudes que possible parmi les dragons, des inquiétudes territoriales aux problèmes avec les humains. Une dragonne l'avait bloqué pendant presque une heure en lui débitant plein de noms de bébés. Il avait échappé de justesse à cette conversation de plus en plus maladroite quand Harold, qui avait remarqué le malaise de son dragon, avait appelé le dragon noir à ses côtés.

"Désolé, avait dit Krokmou alors qu'il reculait, tout sauf désolé. Le devoir m'appelle."

Pourtant des images de la petite Furie Nocturne battue allongée dans son refuge passaient continuellement dans son esprit. Il était distrait, rentrant des fois dans des choses, et fiant l'horizon. Leurs conversations, le soir, même s'il esquivait ses questions, étaient vives. Elle avait un esprit plutôt vif pour une dragonne qui était presque morte et avait perdu la mémoire dans le processus. Krokmou se retrouva à sourire davantage à rien en particulier, ce qui laissait les autres dragons perplexes, mais ils haussaient les épaules, simplement contents de voir que leur Alpha était heureux. Personne ne pouvait imaginer même en mille ans de rêves pourquoi le Furie Nocturne était, eh bien, si heureux.

Krokmou refusait d'envisager ce que son amitié avec la femelle pouvait signifier, ou même devenir - il supprimait toujours tout espoir et désir, bien qu'il ne puisse empêcher la petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête qui chantait,_ Et si ?_

Cette voix devint encore plus difficile à ignorer lorsque Valka, ayant observé la Furie Nocturne pendant qu'elle dormait, avait mentionné sur le ton de la conversation :

"Elle semble avoir à peu près ton âge, Krokmou. Comme c'est intéressant."

Ne souhaitant pas croire en des choses qui étaient trop belles pour être vraies, l'Alpha avait seulement haussé les épaules et s'en était allé, luttant pour se souvenir de la réalité. Elle n'avait pas de nom. Elle n'avait pas de souvenirs. Elle était une dragonne sauvage, presque complètement inconsciente qu'elle était entourée par un village rempli de Vikings et de dragons. Harold avait construit sa nouvelle maison plus haut sur la colline pour que moins de villageois passent devant, et c'était là que Krokmou restait toutes les nuits. Donc en réalité elle ne pouvait pas entendre l'animation du village en-dessous à travers l'abri bien insonorisé, et même si elle entendait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, elle ne pourrait pas l'inspecter, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais l'idée était toujours là. Quand elle prendrait finalement conscience de l'endroit où elle était,_ et avec qui elle était,_ lui rappela narquoisement la voix, elle voudrait très probablement partir.

Et il fallait bien dire la vérité, Krokmou ne pensait pas qu'il était prêt à la perdre.

* * *

><p>On était tôt dans la matinée du premier jour de la quatrième semaine de son immobilisation, et la femelle Furie Nocturne énergique était sur le point de perdre la tête. Elle ne dormait plus toute la journée et toute la nuit. Elle se réveillait dès que Krokmou se faufilait par la porte à l'aube, et restait éveillée, fixant les murs, soufflant des anneaux de fumée par le nez, comptant les clous dans le plancher, nommant même les poissons morts et jouant avec eux comme s'ils étaient des petites poupées, bien qu'elle ne sache pas du tout ce qu'étaient les poupées.<p>

Elle était tout à fait certaine que Krokmou lui cachait beaucoup de choses, et il ne fallait pas l'intelligence d'un Furie Nocturne pour le comprendre. Elle appréciait simplement tellement sa compagnie, ça la distrayait de ses tentatives de découvrir la vérité._ Ugh,_ pensa-t-elle._ Ça s'échappe._ Elle avait peur de ce qui se trouvait au-delà des portes, même alors que sa curiosité la tuait presque à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit étrange venant de dehors. Et elle pouvait jurer qu'elle entendait des voix des fois, mais elle n'était pas certaine quant à qui - ou quoi - en était responsable, si elle ne les imaginait pas complètement. Elle se disait que ça venait très probablement de sa blessure à la tête, et était trop confuse pour admettre à Krokmou qu'elle pensait qu'elle devenait folle.

Elle en avait assez. Elle se concentra très fort sur ses jambes, et rassembla toute sa force. Étonnamment, elle réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds._ Bon début_. Et maintenant, marcher._ C'est ça, un pas -_

"Oof !"

Elle tomba sur le visage. Grognant, elle commença à se lever à nouveau, lorsque la porte craqua et s'ouvrit.

Se pétrifiant, elle laissa son poids reposer au sol à nouveau, comme si elle n'avait jamais tenté de s'échapper._ Enfin, s'échapper était un bien grand mot. Peut-être… pour s'assurer qu'elle avait encore des jambes et pas simplement des bâtons pendant de chaque côté de son corps ?_ Oui, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

_Oh._ Ce n'était que Krokmou. Il se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur, penchant la tête en une question silencieuse en voyant la disposition hasardeuse de poissons sur le sol et les petites traces d'écorchures qui ornaient le mur opposé à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue.

"Um… commença-t-elle, alors que Krokmou s'éclaircissait nerveusement la gorge. Pourquoi es-tu de retour si tôt ? demanda-t-elle rapidement."

"Eh bien…"

Il bascula d'une patte sur l'autre.

"Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?"

La question la surprit, et elle dut réfléchir pendant un moment. Lentement, elle répondit.

"Je pense que je te fais confiance, autant que je puisse faire confiance à un dragon qui ne me fait pas confiance."

Ce fut au tour de Krokmou de sembler surpris.

"Pourquoi tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance ?"

"Eh bien, commença-t-elle. Tu esquives mes questions. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es. Tu ne me dis rien sur ce que tu fais tous les jours pendant que je reste ici à perdre la tête. En fait, tu ne me dis rien du tout."

Le Furie Nocturne plus gros eut la grâce de sembler un peu honteux. mais elle n'avait pas fini.

"Je suis peut-être jeune mais ça ne me rend pas stupide, dit-elle. En fait, tu n'es probablement pas tellement plus âgé que moi que ça. Mais… Je te fais confiance pour ne pas me blesser. Je te fais confiance pour me garder en sécurité."

Elle finit avec une petite imitation du sourire de Krokmou, et il ne put s'empêcher de le retourner. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, fixant les yeux de l'autre. Puis Krokmou sembla entendre quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, parce qu'il regarda vers la porte, puis à nouveau vers elle.

"Je pense, dit-il, qu'il est temps pour moi de te donner quelques réponses."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, ça s'arrête là. Mais ce n'est que la première partie ! Et si mathmonkey poste plusieurs chapitres à la foulée, ce n'est pas mon cas… Il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Nouveau chapitre ce soir, pour cause d'indisponibilité à partir de demain jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 7 PARTIE 2<em>

Des heures plus tard, Krokmou termina son histoire. Il lui parla de l'ancienne guerre. Il lui parla des humains, et de la destruction qu'il avait été obligé de semer sous le contrôle de la Mort Rouge. Il lui parla de la tentative de riposte des humains, des dragons qui étaient morts dans les attaques. Il lui parla d'Harold, de la façon dont le garçon lui avait tiré dessus, seulement pour le libérer. Au lieu de le tuer, Krokmou lui avait simplement hurlé au visage avant de s'en aller, son aileron de queue déchiré le faisant rentrer dans des arbres et des rochers avant qu'il finisse dans le gouffre.

"Je te le montrerai ; c'est mon endroit favori sur l'île."

_Alors je ne rêvais de rien du tout,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'il lui parlait de la bataille contre la Mort Rouge, puis de la paix entre les dragons et les humains. Il dit simplement :

"C'est comme ça depuis ce jour-là."

Elle sentait qu'il laissait définitivement des choses de côté, mais était trop stupéfaite pour essayer de le forcer à les raconter.

"Alors comment tu voles maintenant ?"

Krokmou leva sa queue et en suspendit l'extrémité entre eux. Elle vit clairement la prothèse rouge qu'il avait pris soin de lui cacher dans la lumière sombre du refuge, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer en voyant à quel point elle était réaliste. Cet humain, Harold, se souciait visiblement beaucoup de Krokmou, sinon il n'aurait jamais pris la peine de créer cela pour lui.

"Je pouvais voler seulement avec Harold pendant un moment, mais il m'a créé une queue qui me permet de voler tout seul. Ça vient avec le temps, mais rien ne se compare avec la façon dont nous avons appris à voler ensemble au début."

_Wow._

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces histoires auparavant, mais je sais que je n'étais pas là… J'ai rêvé de dragons géants et méchants, d'hommes monstrueux et de cette paix dont tu parles entre les dragons et les humains."

Krokmou sembla penaud.

"Eh bien, pendant que tu étais inconsciente sur la plage, je t'ai en quelque sorte parlé. Tout le temps. Je t'ai parlé de toutes mes histoires, donc peut-être que c'est de ça que tu as rêvé."

_Un autre wow. Est-ce que Krokmou… se souciait de moi ?_

"Si j'étais sur la plage, comment ai-je fini ici ?"

Pour la première fois, elle questionna les origines de l'attelle à son aile. Les dragons étaient intelligents, mais n'étaient pas exactement connus pour leur dextérité avec leurs griffes.

"Je n'ai pas été entièrement honnête avec toi, admit Krokmou."

"Sans blague, interrompit-elle sarcastiquement."

Il rit, avant de continuer :

"En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trouvée. Un autre groupe de dragons, les quelques autres qui ont été entraînés juste après moi, t'a trouvée, et m'a amené à toi. De là, nous avons amené les humains pour aider à prendre soin de toi."

"Je vois, dit-elle."

Ça avait beaucoup plus de sens. En fait, tout avait du sens maintenant. La structure étrange dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les voix, les réserves sans fin de poissons, les disparitions de Krokmou, l'attelle à son aile et les bandages.

"Eh bien, que s'est-il passé depuis que tu as vaincu la Mort Rouge ? Tu en parles si tranquillement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que des choses plus importantes ont eu lieu ces dernières années, dit-elle, rusée, essayant de le pousser à en dire plus."

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle avait toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de qui il était.

Alors que Krokmou essayait de trouver un moyen de ne pas répondre à cette question, une voix familière appela de dehors.

"Krokmou ? Mon grand, tu es là ? On peut entrer ?"

Krokmou ronronna fortement, un son qui prit la femelle soudainement alerte par surprise.

"Quel genre de bruit était-ce ?"

Elle n'eut pas de réponse alors que la porte s'ouvrait légèrement et que deux personnes entraient depuis la lumière brillante dehors. L'un était un homme, avec des cheveux auburn en bataille, et l'autre était une femme légèrement plus grande, ses cheveux sombres attachés.

Ils lui sourirent tout les deux, ce qui la troubla. En dépit de toutes les histoires de Krokmou, elle n'était pas vraiment prête à faire confiance aux Vikings. La femme regarda l'homme et murmura quelque chose à son oreille avant de s'écarter, regardant avidement la scène. L'homme s'avança, levant graduellement la main.

"Salut toi, entonna-t-il. Mon nom est Harold. Peut-être que Krokmou m'a mentionné ?"

_Alors voilà le fameux Harold._ Elle avait pensé qu'il pourrait être, eh bien, plus grand.

Harold continua à marcher vers elle, lentement mais sûrement, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel.

"Qu'est-ce… qu'il fait ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement à Krokmou."

"Il va essayer de se lier à toi."

Elle protesta immédiatement, et Harold s'arrêta, regardant tour à tour Krokmou et elle. Le dragon noir plus gros lui grogna rapidement dessus, ce qui la fit taire plutôt rapidement.

"Ecoute, lui dit-il. Ce sont probablement les humains les plus dignes de confiance au monde. Si tu dois commencer quelque part, ce que tu_ dois faire,_ accentua Krokmou, tu devrais commencer avec eux. Ils t'ont sauvé la vie, peut-être que tu pourrais au moins leur donner une chance ?"

Elle déglutit et se retourna vers Harold, qui avait franchi la distance entre eux et lui souriait, encourageant.

"Tu es certainement magnifique, dit l'humain."

Eh bien, elle pouvait s'y habituer. Alors quand il tendit la main à nouveau, elle plaça sans un mot son museau dans sa paume, et sans prévenir un doux ronronnement s'éleva dans son poitrail. La dragonne sembla légèrement alarmée, et Krokmou en rit.

"C'est_ ce_ genre de bruit."

Puis Valka, l'autre humaine, s'approcha, et commença à gratter sous le menton de la femelle Furie Nocturne. La dragonne gémit de plaisir et se roula, faisant attention à ne pas écraser son aile.

"Ils se ressemblent tellement, Harold ! s'exclama Valka. Je me demande si tous les Furies Nocturnes sont aussi amusants."

_Eux ? Se ressembler ? Krokmou, et elle ? Pas possible. Il était trop distant, trop mystérieux._ Cette ligne de pensée cessa alors qu'Harold sortait un bouquet de ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme la perfection verte et le frotta contre son museau.

"De la bonne vieille herbe aux dragons, sourit-il."

Pendant ce temps, Krokmou entendit au-delà du refuge le son de bois qui se brisait et les cris de dragons en colère._ Qu'est-ce que -_ il se glissa rapidement hors de la chambre, faisant attention à ne pas déranger la session de lien qui se déroulait.

En-dessous, il put voir un nuage de Terreurs Terribles fondre sur la place du marché, terrorisant les humains qui couraient au hasard autour de la place. Des dragons plus gros, des Vipères et des Cauchemars, se disputaient fortement, et leurs humains s'étaient rassemblés et se criaient dessus aussi.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha._ Je ne suis parti que pendant quelques heures !_ Une ombre apparut à côté de lui avant que Jumper se pose, surveillant la scène avec un léger dégoût.

"Que s'est-il passé ?! demanda Krokmou."

"Eh bien, j'ai entendu certains dragons crier parce que des Terreurs les accusaient de voler de la nourriture humaine, puis les humains ont blâmé les dragons des autres, et puis - le grand dragon désigna la scène avec son aile -_ ça._"

La paire observa pendant encore un moment avant d'atteindre un accord silencieux, et ils volèrent tous les deux le long de la colline vers le désordre. Jumper vira sur le côté pour séparer les Vipères qui se disputaient, pendant que Krokmou lançait un tir plasma au nuage de Terreurs, les éparpillant dans différentes directions. L'Alpha se posa sur la place parmi la foule de Vikings frénétiques et se demanda pourquoi Gueulfor n'était pas là pour prendre en charge la situation._ C'est vrai, il était de l'autre côté de l'île avec Grump pour collecter des ingrédients._

Les humains ignorèrent superbement le Furie Nocturne parmi eux alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de ramasser les affaires qu'ils avaient jeté en l'air de peur et pour se couvrir en même temps, donc il roula des yeux avant de courir jusqu'à l'endroit où Jumper essayait maintenant de calmer un groupe de Cauchemars en colère et leurs cavaliers.

Jumper, si c'était seulement possible, pâlit soudainement. Krokmou entendit plus de cris et de rugissements derrière lui, et il se tourna pour voir l'agitation.

"Qu'y a-t-il maintenant ?"

Les portes du refuge étaient grandes ouvertes, et il vit Harold et sa mère lever les mains pour stopper le désordre qui se déchaînait sur la colline. Pile au centre du chaos, gelée sur place de choc, se trouvait une femelle Furie Nocturne à l'air très effrayée.


	9. Chapter 8

_CHAPITRE 8_

Son aile bandée était maintenue par-dessus son dos, et les cicatrices de la foudre et de ce qui l'avait attaquée étaient bien visibles, fraîches sur son flanc. La lumière vive du soleil l'éblouit, mais elle pouvait voir les contours de nombreuses constructions et l'océan au-delà.

Ça avait été une erreur. La foule d'humains et de dragons déferla sur eux, criant, rugissant et la désignant. Harold et Valka se tenaient entre eux et elle, essayant désespérément de la protéger et de la ramener à l'intérieur. Mais elle était pétrifiée de peur et de choc, et juste alors qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait être consumée par le vacarme, un grand rugissement retentit, plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tout le monde se tut immédiatement, alors qu'une forme noire volait entre elle et les gens et dragons du village.

"Assez !"

Un flash aveuglant illumina le ciel.

Krokmou était livide. Ailes et queue levées, il s'abaissa dans une position de prédateur, fouettant de la queue. Les mâchoires des dragons s'étaient toutes décrochées, et les humains semblaient n'avoir aucun problème à le comprendre.

"Filez d'ici ! ordonna l'Alpha, ses pupilles des fentes menaçantes, faisant fuir tous les dragons."

Enfin, tous sauf cinq, qui se tenaient là et le regardaient sans la moindre trace de peur. Les humains, pendant ce temps, s'étaient tous tournés vers leur Chef, qui leur parlait avec les mains levées.

Elle capta des bribes de son discours.

"Echouée sur la plage… blessée… dragonne sauvage… la laisser tranquille."

Krokmou se tourna vers elle, ignorant les quelques dragons restants, et son expression la fit se courber d'appréhension.

"Rentre, grogna-t-il."

_Alors… peut-être qu'il était l'Alpha après tout. _Elle déglutit et fit comme indiqué, trébuchant lentement sur ses jambes faibles pour retourner dans la sécurité du refuge avant de s'effondrer dans le coin.

Génial. Maintenant elle allait vraiment devoir le prendre au sérieux.

Tempête et les autres gravirent lentement l'île jusqu'à l'endroit où Krokmou avait juste renvoyé la Furie femelle dans le refuge. La dragonne bleue n'avait jamais vu Krokmou autant en colère. Krochefer repensait au moment où il avait été sur le point de tuer Harold dans l'arène. Krokmou venait de réagir tout à fait de la même façon. L'Alpha n'avait autorisé personne de leur petit groupe à rendre visite ou même voir la femelle Furie Nocturne blessée, et tous se demandaient pourquoi.

"Krokmou ? appela Bouledogre avec hésitation."

"QUOI ? rugit-il, se tournant rapidement mais s'arrêtant lorsqu'il vit que ce n'étaient que Bouledogre et les autres. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, ses oreilles tombant. Je savais que la réaction serait énorme, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait comme ça."

_A quoi avait-elle pensé ? _se demanda Krokmou, en colère. _Ça aurait pu très mal finir, et il avait fini par effrayer à moitié à mort ses dragons pour la défendre ! _La petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête parla, cependant. _Pourquoi te précipiter pour la défendre ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle signifiait quoi que ce soit pour toi…_

_UGH. _Krokmou promit à ses amis loyaux qu'il les verrait plus tard, les renvoyant efficacement alors que les derniers Vikings les plus curieux étaient poussés à s'en aller par Astrid, qui était apparue au milieu de la bataille pour soutenir Harold. Le dragon noir rencontra les yeux de son humain, et ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

"Eh bien, mon grand, ça aurait pu être mieux."

Le Viking s'arrêta, puis se corrigea.

"Là encore, ça aurait pu être bien pire."

Krokmou s'autorisa à se dégonfler un peu avant de gratter l'entrée de son refuge pour annoncer sa présence. Après un instant, il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et se glissa dans l'espace sombrement éclairé. Il l'aperçut roulée en boule dans le coin, son aile intacte drapée par-dessus sa tête.

Une planche craqua en-dessous de lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, et son aile bougea juste assez pour révéler un oeil argenté brillant. Krokmou ne fit que s'asseoir et ne parla pas. Après un moment elle se déroula et commença à s'excuser profusément.

"Je suis tellement désolée, je ne savais pas que ça arriverait. Je voulais juste aller dehors… il fait si sombre ici et j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête… ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais laissée sortir plus tôt … tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il y avait autant d'humains, et de dragons, et ils venaient tous droit sur moi…"

Elle tremblait.

Krokmou s'approcha simplement et se coucha près d'elle, pressant son flanc contre le sien. Incertaine, elle baissa la tête sur ses pattes et ne le regarda pas.

"Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il calmement."

Elle gémit en réponse et leva les yeux sur lui, pour le voir tenter de lui donner un sourire avec les gencives. Incapable de résister, elle sourit timidement en retour, et réussit à ne pas sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit sa queue s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Rapidement, elle regarda à nouveau le sol, ne sachant pas comment réagir. _Est-ce que Krokmou… se soucie de moi ?_

Krokmou n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il faisait. La montée de pouvoir du fait d'être l'Alpha lui avait donné un sentiment de confiance supérieur. _Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'entre en valsant et je fais la cour à une dragonne effrayée et blessée. Elle ne peut même pas se lever et partir si elle le veut !_

Ses pensées assombrissantes furent interrompues par une voix douce.

"Krokmou ?"

Il fut lent à répondre.

"Oui ?"

Un battement de coeur.

"Es-tu l'Alpha ?"

Un autre battement de coeur.

"Est-ce que ça importe ?"

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, son corps plus large enroulé autour de sa forme plus petite, la réconfortant. Elle ne se souvint pas de ses rêves, mais ils étaient chauds et débordants d'émotions. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent bleus le lendemain matin, et elle bâilla joyeusement, avant de se tourner pour lui dire bonjour.

Mais il était déjà parti.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Une explosion dans la forêt fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux et beaucoup de petits animaux s'enfuirent, se précipitant dans les buissons pour trouver un abri.

Krokmou courait, explosant des arbres et des rochers au hasard alors qu'il passait. Ses jambes étaient insensibles alors qu'il traversait la forêt sur Beurk. Il ne voulait parler à personne, ni être diplomatique, ni prendre charge, ni résoudre les problèmes d'autres dragons. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.

Il finit au gouffre, à peine pantelant de l'effort de course sur tout le chemin. Faisant tourner ses épaules, il prit un moment pour savourer le plaisir d'être un Furie Nocturne puissant. Pas l'Alpha, juste un dragon fort, endurci. Là encore, n'était-ce pas ainsi qu'il était devenu l'Alpha ? Il était assez persistent, il s'accorderait cela. _Il y a cette fierté du Furie Nocturne._

Il se coucha à côté du bord de l'eau, et regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Passant une seule griffe le long de la surface, il déforma l'image, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus dire ce qu'il regardait. C'était ainsi qu'il se sentait, comme s'il s'était lui-même perdu de vue. N'adorait-il pas s'amuser, n'aimait-il pas passer du temps avec ses amis ? N'avait-il pas franci le fossé avec Harold, entre les dragons et les humains ? En parlant de réussites, n'avait-il pas vaincu la Mort Rouge _et_ le méchant Bewilderbeast ?

Il pouvait s'occuper d'une petite Furie Nocturne, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

><p>Elle était seule dans le refuge, réfléchissant aux éléments de la journée. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle s'était réveillée seule, et elle n'avait pas vu Krokmou depuis. Je refuse de m'inquiéter. Elle avait vu un autre dragon, une amie de Krokmou qui ne semblait pas être aussi effrayée de lui que les autres dragons.<p>

Bouledogre, une Gronk femelle, était venue, passant la tête à l'intérieur avec un "Bonjour ?" rapide. La Furie femelle apprendrait bientôt que cette audace était inhabituelle pour la mangeuse de rochers normalement silencieuse et douce. Elles avaient rapidement instauré une conversation, la Furie Nocturne réclamant de l'attention et la Gronk curieuse, qui apprit bientôt que la dragonne noire sans nom ne se souvenait rien de sa vie avant de s'être échouée sur Beurk. Bouledogre, d'un autre côté, était un véritable puits d'informations. Elle raconta à la Fure toutes sortes d'histoires sur le villages et ses habitants, l'Académie des Dragons, et elle parla un peu de son humain, Varek.

Mais les histoires qui l'intéressaient le plus était celles sur Krokmou. Bouledogre semblait avoir une quantité infinie de choses flatteuses à dire sur l'Alpha, allant de son courage et de ses prouesses dans les batailles à son côté amusant caché.

Ce genre d'informations donna à la Furie matière à réflexion, suffisamment pour durer des heures après que Bouledrogre soit partie. Alors... Il avait défié et vaincu un Bewilderbeast ? Pour devenir Alpha ? N'étaient-ils pas les dragons les plus gros et les plus dominants ? Comment avait fait Krokmou ?

Quand la Gronk ne lui rendait pas visite, elle marchait, faisant des cercles dans la chambre de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle coure. Elle sauta par-dessus les tonneaux de poissons, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour en attraper quelques-uns et les manger.

Finalement vint le jour où Harold et l'humain Gueulfor entrèrent pour inspecter son aile sous son attelle. Elle resta complètement immobile, essayant très fort de ne pas trembler d'excitation. Elle les sentit retirer les planches et les bandages et étira lentement, leeeeentement son aile jusqu'à son envergure totale. Elle essaya de la plier, et ne sentit aucune douleur. Un grand sourire sur le visage, elle sauta autour des deux hommes, excitée, ronronnant lourdement et leur léchant le visage.

Harold rit devant son comportement.

"Je ne sais pas où est parti Krokmou, mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu rencontres le reste du gang."

* * *

><p>Tempête, Prout et Pète, Bouledogre et Krochefer étaient rassemblés dans l'ancienne arène. Pour une fois elle était déserte, pas pleine de nouveaux-nés et de petits humains qui essayaient de se lier et d'apprendre à fonctionner ensemble. Ils se prélassaient au soleil, commentant paresseusement les récents événements impliquant un certain dragon noir.<p>

"Je ne l'ai jamais réellement vue, dit Tempête."

"Moi non plus, mais à en juger par le comportement de Krokmou je trouverais l'expérience assez... appréciable, répondit paresseusement Krochefer. Je parie qu'elle est quelque chose d'autre."

Tempête n'était pas contente de cette estimation. Cette nouvelle Furie Nocturne avait définitivement mis un bâton dans son plan pour gagner Krokmou. Eh bien, elle devrait juste redoubler d'efforts pour se rendre le meilleur choix possible, le choix évident.

Bouledogre resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'elle avait rendu visite à la Furie sans nom.

"C'est quoi son- commença Prout."

"nom déjà ? finit Pète."

"Je ne pense pas en avoir un, dit une nouvelle voix depuis l'entrée de l'arène."

* * *

><p>Les quatre dragons levèrent la tête à l'arrivée de la Furie.<p>

"Eh bien, quand on parle du loup, dit Krochefer d'une voix traînante."

Pour Tempête, _loup_ était certainement une description appropriée. La femelle noire ressemblait à Krokmou mais en plus petite et plus fine, sans parler de ses yeux bleus (ou étaient-ils argentés ?) lumineux. Avec réticence, la dragonne bleue devait reconnaître que la nouvelle venue était très attirante, juste au moment où Krochefer en venait à la même conclusion.

"Eh bien, nous allons simplement devoir t'en trouver un, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Krochefer lui sourit d'un air charmeur, se déplaçant pour se tenir à côté d'elle.

"Je suis Krochefer, au passage."

"Hum- commença-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'arène, mais elle fut interrompue par Bouledogre."

"Quelle idée géniale ! Il faut que tu aies un nom !"

"Comment sommes-nous supposés parler de toi dans ton dos autrement ? finit Krochefer avec un clin d'oeil."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis... d'Etoile ?"

La Furie Nocturne secoua la tête.

"Trop féminin. Mais attendez, je n'ai pas encore entendu _vos_ noms, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil rusé vers Bouledogre, qui lui avait déjà parlé des autres dragons."

Bouledogre sourit légèrement. Ce clin d'œil lui rappelait un autre Furie Nocturne qu'elle connaissait...

"Je suis Krochefer, comme je l'ai mentionné, déclara le Cauchemar Monstrueux. Le Braguettaure qui se dispute avec lui-même est Prout et Pète, Bouledogre est la Gronk et la Vipère adorable là est notre Tempête."

La femelle Furie Nocturne feignit d'être choquée par cette information.

"Alors _vous_ êtes les dragons dont j'ai tant entendu parler. Comment vous avez entraîné ces adolescents humains à vous monter, puis avez vaincu la Mort Rouge... c'est magnifique !"

Elle se disait que la flatterie pourrait la mener quelque part.

"Et Tempête ! Ta cavalière est la compagne d'Harold ? Astrid est si forte et magnifique, je peux voir une véritable ressemblance entre vous deux !"

Tempête ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger. Cette jeune Furie Nocturne impressionnable n'était pas de taille pour son esprit rapide et sa beauté extérieure. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de donner à la nouvelle venue un regard dédaigneux, ses yeux dérivant sur les cicatrices fraîches sur son flanc, comme si elle jugeait la valeur de la Furie Nocturne, et découvrait ce qui lui manquait.

La petite Furie Nocturne résista à l'envie de tirer la langue à la dragonne bleue, et la fixa en retour avec une intensité égale, se dressant fièrement. Elle savait, même sans ses souvenirs, même avec son apparence lacunaire et effrayée, qu'elle était largement de taille à affronter la Vipère, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Tempête la traitait comme si elle ne l'aimait pas. Elles ne s'étaient même pas rencontrées auparavant !

Krokmou regarda la scène se dérouler depuis les ombres de l'entrée. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Il était épuisé d'avoir tout saccagé dans la forêt. Ne dormant pas et ne mangeant pas pendant plusieurs jours, il venait juste de rentrer au village pour rassurer Harold en lui montrant qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui définitivement.

* * *

><p>"Hé mon grand ! s'était exclamé son cavalier lorsqu'il avait vu le Furie Nocturne las. Je commençais à m'inquiéter."<p>

Krokmou lui donna un sourire fatigué mais sincère et commença à remonter la colline vers le refuge. Il avait besoin de parler à la femelle. Instaurer quelques limites. Elle était un danger pour son self-contrôle.

Harold interrompit ses pensés troublées :

"Hé, Krokmou ? Elle n'est pas là-dedans."

Quoi ? _Était-elle déjà partie ?_ La tête du dragon s'effondra, et il n'essaya même pas de supprimer le sentiment.

"Elle est dans l'arène avec les autres dragons."

Krokmou leva immédiatement la tête, se sentant en pleine forme. Il bondit vers Harold, donnant à l'humain une grosse léchure sur le côté de son visage, avant de déployer ses ailes et de sauter dans le ciel, volant en direction de l'arène. Derrière lui, il put entendre Harold crier de dégoût moqueur.

"Tu sais que ça part pas au lavage !"

* * *

><p>Et donc il était là, accroupi dans les ombres comme s'il n'était pas censé être là. Krokmou était moyennement surpris par le comportement de la femelle Furie. <em>De la flatterie ?<em> Puis il remarqua le duel visuel entre Tempête et elle. _Intéressant_. Il n'aimait pas le regard sur le visage de la dragonne bleue. Mais il apprécia la réponse de la dragonne plus petite, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. _C'est la fierté du Furie Nocturne_. Il sourit légèrement.

* * *

><p>"Je sais ! cria Pète."<p>

"_Nuit_ ! annoncèrent Prout et lui en même temps.

"Trop original, commenta la nouvelle venue, catégorique."

"Furie ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de _Mi_nuit ?"

Les idées continuèrent à fuser jusqu'à ce que Bouledogre les interrompe.

"Pourquoi pas... Foudre ? suggéra-t-elle timidement."

Aussitôt, tous les yeux pivotèrent vers la dragonne noire dans leur groupe.

"Foudre... répéta-t-elle, pensant à la cicatrice unique sur son dos de la furie de la tempête. J'aime ça."

Les autres applaudirent, mais furent interrompus par une nouvelle voix, qui entrait tout juste dans la scène.

"Foudre."

Elle se pétrifia et se tourna pour voir Krokmou entrer dans l'arène.

"Ça convient, cria-t-il pour que tous les dragons entendent."

Puis il se rapprocha d'elle et dit, rien qu'à elle :

"Je l'aime bien."

Aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard de Tempête.

Foudre tenta d'ignorer le frisson qui la parcourut au son de sa voix. _Depuis quand était-ce une réaction acceptable à la voix d'un dragon ?_ Le dragon noir plus gros la dépassa sans regarder en arrière, et elle s'arma de courage. S'il pouvait le faire, elle aussi.

"Krochefer, sourit-elle largement au Cauchemar, qui se rua aussitôt vers elle. Quel était ton nom avant que tu te lies avec ton humain ?"

"En fait, je n'en sais rien, répondit-il, semblant un peu excédé."

"Vraiment ?"

Foudre se tourna vers Bouledogre.

"Et toi ?"

Bouledogre sembla sur le point de répondre lorsque Krokmou les interrompit.

"Servir la Mort Rouge a éliminé nos identités individuelles. Aucun de nous ne peut se souvenir de qui nous étions avant ce moment-là. Pas moi, en tant que rien de plus qu'une arme de destruction massive. Pas ces dragons, capturés de leur service de la Reine et forcés de vivre dans ce même anneau, apprenant involontairement à des jeunes Vikings à massacrer d'autres dragons."

"En parlant de jeunes Vikings, vos cavaliers sont en route, finit Krokmou."

Les autres dragons grognèrent, mais en réalité ne pourraient être plus contents. Chacun était certain que son humain était le meilleur humain, bien qu'ils aient tous un faible pour Harold, qui avait été le premier à jeter son arme et à tendre la paix e paix.

Foudre eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce que Krokmou avait dit. _Je ne suis pas la seule qui a perdu son identité. _L'Alpha ne connaissait maintenant que sa vie avec Harold, et pour elle, il commençait à sembler que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise vie, après tout.

* * *

><p>Harold entra dans l'arène, suivi par ses amis (et future femme. La pensée lui donnait toujours des papillons dans l'estomac.) Maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes, on pourrait penser qu'ils avaient un peu grandi, mais ils étaient aussi têtus et imprudents qu'ils l'avaient été à quinze ans.<p>

Le Chef regarda les dragons rassemblés alors qu'ils communiquaient entre eux. Quelques années auparavant, il avait commencé à croire que les reptiles avaient leur propre langage, et il avait des preuves à l'appui. Maintenant était un bon moment pour le tester.

Sans avoir été appelé, Krokmou quitta les dragons et bondit vers son cavalier, le poussant du museau.

"Hé, Krokmou."

Les autres dragons se séparèrent et allèrent jusqu'à leurs humains respectifs, quémandant de l'attention et la possibilité de gâteries.

Foudre resta en arrière, mais quand Harold s'éloigna de Krokmou et lui fit un signe des mains et un sourire, elle ne put rester éloignée. Alors qu'elle s'approchait elle le compara aux autres humains. Comme elle put le voir, Harold était plus grand que les autres, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse se comparer aux Vikings imposants qui se promenaient dans le village.

Alors qu'Harold la grattait sous le menton, les autres jeunes semblèrent la remarquer pour la première fois, et se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, parlant avec animation. Un en particulier, le plus gros des humains dans l'arène, pointa son visage avec excitation et dit quelque chose sur la couleur de ses yeux à Harold. _Ce doit être Varek._

"Quel est son nom ? demanda Astrid, se tenant à l'épaule d'Harold."

"Je n'en ai pas encore trouvé un, admit Harold."

"Oh ! On pourrait la nommer ! cria Crânedur."

"J'aime Etoile !"

Foudre renifla. Ça allait aller exactement comme la conversation des dragons.

"Non, non... dit Harold.

Cognedur s'avança.

"Pourquoi pas... _Mort Sanglante_ !"

"Hum, non ?"

Harold ne sembla pas surpris par la suggestion.

Crânedur réfléchit pendant un moment.

"Je l'ai ! _Furieuse Mort Nuit Sanglante_ !"

"Encore une fois, ça convient pas, dit Harold alors qu'Astrid reniflait d'amusement à côté de lui."

Rustik sourit.

"Krochefurie ! Nuitfer !"

Foudre n'arrivait pas à croire à l'idiotie absolue des suggestions. Apparemment, Harold non plus. Le Chef se tourna vers elle et demanda :

"Est-ce que tu as déjà un nom, ma fille ?"

Avant qu'elle puisse hocher la tête, Crânedur rit.

"Les dragons ne parlent pas, Harold. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait un nom ?"

A cela, Harold fronça les sourcils, et Krokmou finit par s'avancer, poussant les jumeaux. Avec son aile, il caressa doucement la cicatrice étrange sur son dos, l'épelant pour son cavalier. Harold fronça les sourcils, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

"Je l'ai, annonça-t-il. Foudre."

"Je l'adore, dit Astrid."

"Ouais, peu importe, dit Crânedur. J'aurais personnellement choisi Elfe-Beurre, mais à chacun son choix."

Cognedur renifla avant de le frapper au visage. Crâne trébucha et tomba sur Rustik, le renversant. Sautant sur ses pieds, il se rua sur le garçon Thorson mais finit par frapper Varek à l'estomac. Quelques années auparavant, cela aurait pu faire fuir le jeune homme sensible, en larmes, mais maintenant qu'il était significativement plus grand que Rustik, il ne fit que crier et lever le poing d'un air menaçant. Rustik pâlit et recula rapidement, fonçant dans Cognedur qui l'attrapa au cou...

Harold, Asrid, Krokmou et Foudre regardèrent, complètement abasourdis, les cavaliers puis leurs dragons commencer à se battre comme, eh bien, comme des enfants et des nouveaux-nés, respectivement. Le Chef supposa qu'ils s'éraient bien conduits suffisamment longtemps pour mériter un petit combat à mains nues, et se tourna pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Astrid, qui opina, puis devint toute rouge.

"Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle à Harold."

"Vraiment, mon ange."

Excitée, elle s'approcha et embrassa son futur mari, prévoyant de lui faire tenir sa promesse. Rougissant toujours, elle leva sa hache et commença à crier sur les humains et les dragons qui se bagarraient.

"Très bien, demi-trolls, filez !"

Elle les chassa hors de l'arène en laissant Harold avec les deux Furies Nocturnes. Krokmou semblait complètement diverti, alors que Foudre ne pouvait décider si c'était amusant ou horrifiant de voir à quelle vitesse la situation s'était détériorée.

"Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls... dit Harold à Foudre. Tu penses être prête à voler ?"

La Furie Nocturne femelle regarda nerveusement son aile.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons doucement."

A distance, des cris se firent entendre.

"Le Chef ! Où est le Chef !"

Harold sembla consterné.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider aujourd'hui, Foudre."

Elle essaya de cacher sa déception, mais l'humain la remarqua aussitôt.

"Hmm.. marmonna-t-il à voix haute, avant que son visage s'éclaire. Je sais ! Krokmou t'aidera ! Il a son aileron de queue indépendant en place. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, n'est-ce-pas mon grand ?"

Elle se tourna, pleine d'espoir, seulement pour voir une expression proche de la nausée sur le visage de l'autre dragon. _Alors c'est comme ça que ça va être._ Elle se détourna, supprimant la douleur dans son poitrail. Elle n'avait pas été sûre que Krokmou l'ignorait, mais maintenant elle en était sûre. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_


	11. Chapter 10

_CHAPITRE 10_

Krokmou n'était pas excité alors qu'il menait Foudre jusqu'aux falaises. Il refusait absolument de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Foudre marchait derrière lui en silence, les oreilles affaissées et la queue traînant au sol. Elle évitait de regarder l'autre dragon qui marchait devant elle, étrangement déçue pour quelqu'un qui avait décidé de ne pas aimer le Furie plus gros. Elle ne penserait pas à la façon dont son cœur s'était envolé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans l'arène. Elle ne penserait pas à la façon dont il n'avait pas réagi du tout lorsqu'elle avait flirté avec Krochefer. Elle ne penserait pas à ses yeux verts, ou à son sourire stupide, ou... _Arrête-toi là. Ça va trop loin. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es et tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée ici. Quel intérêt aurait-il en toi ? Il a probablement hâte que tu recouvres tes forces pour qu'il puisse t'expulser de son île..._

Devant elle, Krokmou aussi luttait encore avec ses pensées. Il ne penserait pas à sa résignation totale devant tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne penserait pas à ses yeux lumineux, curieux. Et il ne penserait sûrement pas à la façon dont il avait eu envie d'exploser le visage de Krochefer lorsqu'elle avait souri au Cauchemar arrogant... _Possessif, hein ? _remarqua la petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête. Krokmou grogna involontairement, surprenant Foudre derrière lui.

_Est-ce qu'il vient juste de me grogner dessus ? _Juste alors qu'elle était sur le point de demander, il arrêta de marcher et l'interrompit.

« Nous y sommes. »

Foudre passa à côté de sa forme immobile et admira la vue. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel sans nuages, et l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, interrompu par des plages proches parsemées d'arbres. Des mouettes volaient haut dans le ciel et elle se sentit pleine d'énergie, prête à s'élever là-haut avec elles.

Elle regarda par-dessus le bord et devint immédiatement nerveuse. Ils étaient affreusement haut ce serait une longue chute jusqu'à l'océan en-dessous.

« Hum... tu es sûr que nous devrions le faire ici ? »

Krokmou la regarda alors qu'elle admirait l'océan avec inquiétude, et il vit le moment où ses nerfs se mirent en action. _Non, je ne suis pas sûr._

« Oui, je suis sûr. Tout ira bien. »

Sur cela, il déploya ses ailes et s'élança de la falaise, montant en spirale dans le ciel avant de planer pour redescendre, battant des ailes pour rester au niveau du bord de la falaise.

Rencontrant son regard, Foudre hésita. Il semblait si fort alors qu'il volait, et elle se sentait si faible. Elle regarda le sol entre ses pattes, essayant de décider ou pas de faire le grand saut.

« Tu peux le faire... Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

La voix de Krokmou était inhabituellement douce, et elle leva à nouveau les yeux, pour voir qu'il la regardait de façon impassible, son visage ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées ou de ses émotions. Quand elle ne répondit pas, il se posa, avançant pour se tenir derrière elle. Elle se rapprocha du bord, regardant à nouveau les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers en bas.

« Je ne- »

Elle dit à peine deux mots avant que quelque chose la pousse, fort, et elle bascula par-dessus le bord.

« Whooooooaaaaa ! »

Alors qu'elle tombait, elle se redressa, essayant de ne pas paniquer. _Qu'est-ce que je fais qu'est-ce que je fais qu'est-ce que je fais – _Juste alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'écraser sur les rochers, elle ouvrit grand les ailes et le vent la rattrapa, l'envoyant s'élever au-dessus de l'eau. Elle regarda derrière elle de stupéfaction pour voir Krokmou juste au niveau de sa queue, et il- riait ! _Comment osait-il ?_

« TU M'AS PRESQUE TUEE ! »

« Je ne te trouve pas morte, dit-il, taquin, et son cœur battant sembla occuper tout son poitrail. »

« Peut-être pas, mais tu le seras bientôt ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé- »

Krokmou eut à peine le temps de se baisser avant qu'elle lui envoie un tir plasma.

« Hé ! »

Elle rit pour de bon, et vola plus haut, augmentant sa vitesse. Krokmou la pourchassa dans le ciel, tous deux envoyant des petits tirs plasma en direction de l'autre sans vraiment le toucher. Ils évitèrent paresseusement les berges, bougeant à peine alors qu'ils changeaient de direction.

Foudre vola vers un nuage blanc épais, et disparut dedans. _Peut-être qu'il ne me trouvera pas et que je pourrai me faufiler vers lui... _Elle émergea de l'autre côté et regarda autour d'elle. _Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas-_

« BOUH ! »

Elle poussa un cri strident et tomba de quelques pieds. Au-dessus d'elle se tenait Krokmou, en train de craquer.

« Crétin ! »

Voyant l'expression sur son visage, Krokmou se tut immédiatement et fuit, mais elle était proche derrière lui. _Il est temps de lui montrer ce que c'est que la vraie vitesse. _Il leva les ailes et les abaissa, fortement, créant un boom sonique alors qu'il filait en avant.

Foudre était choquée. Elle était presque sûre de n'avoir jamais vu aucun dragon faire cela auparavant.

« Hé, attends ! »

A distance, elle vit l'autre dragon filer dans une formation nuageuse plus grosse, et elle vola plus vite, déterminée à le rattraper dedans. Finalement, elle entra dans l'espace blanc et ralentit, écoutant attentivement. Sorti de nulle part, un bruit étrange retentit, et elle sentit quelque chose passer au-dessus d'elle. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? _Elle s'abaissa pour sortir du nuage. Alors qu'elle se glissait hors du nuage, volant droit vers le bas, elle pensa qu'elle fixait un reflet d'elle plus gros, jusqu'à ce que deux yeux verts vivaces apparaissent et qu'elle réalise que c'était Krokmou, volant à l'identique en face d'elle.

Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour se toucher comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer dans le nuage ? _Comment m'a-t-il trouvée aussi facilement ?_

Krokmou regarda Foudre alors qu'ils plongeaient dans le ciel. Il savait qu'il était dangereusement près, que s'ils entraient en collision ils pouvaient mourir tous les deux. Mais il avait confiance en ses talents de vol, Harold et lui faisaient cela constamment.

_Elle était magnifique. _La pensée sortit de nulle part alors que ses yeux verts rencontraient ses yeux bleus. Des petites gouttes d'humidité du nuage glissèrent de leur peau alors qu'ils fonçaient vers la mer bleue. Elle avait dû penser la même chose parce qu'elle brisa timidement leur contact visuel, fixant à la place le sol.

Un peu déçu par cela, Krokmou décida qu'il était temps de stopper la chute. Ils approchaient de la terre, et ce serait malheureux si l'un d'entre eux venait à la frapper.

« Très bien, dit-il, un peu rudement. Il est temps de redescendre d'un cran. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et déploya ses ailes pour ralentir sa descendre, et Foudre se prépara à faire de même. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, seule l'une de ses ailes s'ouvrait- _l'autre avait dû devenir trop faible. _La peur s'éleva dans la gorge de Krokmou. _C'était entièrement de sa faute._

Foudre tournoya incontrôlablement, le vent secouant son aile qui fonctionnait. _Elle allait mourir._

« Foudre ! »

Elle entendit son nom, et fit de son mieux pour se retourner sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder en l'air. Krokmou avait ramené ses ailes près de son corps et plongeait pour la rattraper, le visage déterminé.

« Replie tes ailes ! lui ordonna-t-il. »

Terrifiée, elle les ramena près de son dos alors que Krokmou arrivait à son niveau.

« Tourne-toi ! »

_Quoi ?_

_« Maintenant ! »_

Elle fit comme il disait et il s'approcha tellement qu'il la touchait presque. Il tendit les pattes et cria :

« Attrape-moi ! »

Rapidement, elle mêla ses pattes aux siennes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un objet, déchirant le vent.

« Tiens bon, dit-il et il ouvrit lentement les ailes. »

Foudre fourra sa tête dans son cou, effrayée, fermant les yeux.

Avec un _whoosh _bruyant, le vent se prit dans les ailes de Krokmou, les tendant alors qu'elles se tendaient pour ralentir leur chute incontrôlée. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, suppliant les dieux pour que ses ailes soutiennent la pression. Foudre tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle et vit la terre qui s'approchait rapidement. _Ils allaient tous les deux mourir. A moins..._

Krokmou essaya désespérément de battre des ailes, une fois, deux fois... graduellement, ils ralentirent jusqu'au point où il influait sur la vitesse de leur descente. La pensée s'égara dans sa tête – _ils allaient parfaitement ensemble. _Il visa la forêt, espérant que les arbres briseraient leur chute. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa prise sur elle s'amoindrir, pourquoi-

« Je suis désolée, Krokmou ! »

_Elle abandonnait_.

Les arbres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Mais si elle tombait maintenant elle pouvait tomber, ou être sérieusement blessée. _Non._

Elle était presque complètement hors de sa prise lorsqu'il bougea, l'attrapa, et enroula fermement ses ailes autour d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux devant l'obscurité soudaine. _Que... _fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'ils s'écrasent dans la forêt.


	12. Chapter 11

_CHAPITRE 11_

Tempête regarda les deux Furies Nocturnes tomber à pic dans le ciel. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre à cette distance. Lorsque les dragons noirs volèrent en-dessous de la ligne des arbres la Vipère se tourna, blessée. Krokmou ne volait jamais aussi proche d'un autre dragon. _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _Tempête refusait d'envisager la possibilité.

S'envolant, la dragonne bleue retourna jusqu'au village. Eh bien, tant mieux pour _Foudre. _Regardant derrière elle, elle ne vit aucun signe des Furies, et était trop frustrée pour envisager que quelque chose aurait pu mal se passer pendant le test de vol de la petite femelle.

Elle ne raconterait à personne ce qu'elle avait vu.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla dans le noir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir.<p>

« Ugh... »

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Elle essaya de bouger mais son corps était piégé, immobilisé par quelque chose de chaud.

D'un coup, tout lui revint. Le vol, la chute, Krokmou qui la tenait près de lui... _Krokmou !_

Foudre haleta et essaya de se lever, poussant la barrière qui la maintenait au sol. On était au milieu de la nuit. La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les branches au-dessus d'elle, éclairant faiblement son entourage. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit aucun mouvement, aucun signe de lui, nulle part.

« Krokmou ? Appela-t-elle doucement. »

Pas de réponse. _Où a-t-il pu aller ? _Elle commença à marcher et tomba en avant, trébuchant sur un - corps.

Krokmou était sur le dos derrière elle, immobile. Le côté de sa tête était maculé de foncé... _du sang, _et elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle en avait partout sur elle aussi. Sa peau était éraflée partout, et du sang frais suintait des blessures.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et Foudre réalisa, sa peur grandissante, qu'elle ne l'entendait pas respirer. _Oh, non..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Surprise ! Le dernier chapitre étant si court, je me suis dit qu'un autre chapitre (grand, cette fois) avant mercredi prochain ne ferait pas de mal. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 12<em>

« Krokmou ! cria Foudre. »

Pas de réponse. Craignant le pire, elle pressa son oreille contre son poitrail, cherchant un quelconque signe de vie. _Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? _S'il était mort à cause d'elle – si les autres dragons ne la tuaient pas d'abord – eh bien, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Tout d'abord, elle n'entendit rien. Puis, faiblement...

Un battement.

Un autre.

« Oh, murmura-t-elle. »

Pas du genre à tenter de communiquer avec les divinités, elle jugea quand même nécessaire de montrer sa gratitude à l'un de ceux avec qui elle était familière.

« Oh, merci Thor. »

(Même si c'était probablement le travail de Thor qui l'avait fait atterrir ici en premier.)

Mais le dragon noir plus gros ne respirait pas. S'il n'obtenait pas de l'air bientôt, ce battement pourrait s'arrêter.

Sa panique s'éleva à nouveau.

« Krokmou ! Tu dois te réveiller, s'il te plaît ! Ne me laisse pas seule, finit-elle. »

Si les dragons pouvaient pleurer, Foudre sangloterait.

Soudain, un grognement lourd émana de son poitrail. Foudre se pencha en avant, scrutant son visage, cherchant frénétiquement un signe de conscience.

Il murmura quelque chose, la voix à peine audible.

« Quoi ? cria-t-elle. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« _Peux pas... _»

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Krokmou, tu peux ! Il le faut ! »

Elle était proche de la folie.

« S'il te plaît, Krokmou ! »

« _Peux pas respirer. _»

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un 'Oh' silencieux, et elle s'assit pour voir deux yeux verts brillants la regarder dans l'obscurité.

Dès qu'elle se retira de son cou, Krokmou prit une inspiration profonde et rafraîchissante. _Ça fait mal. _Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Mais levant les yeux sur une Foudre visiblement bouleversée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte. _Elle se soucie de moi. _Et... elle était sur lui.

La même pensée sembla traverser son esprit alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient d'embarras soudain, et elle essaya de se retirer. Mais il s'accrocha à elle. _Peut-être que c'était la blessure à la tête, mais il se sentait plutôt bien pour un dragon qui venait juste de tomber du ciel. Là encore, il avait eu un peu de pratique avec Harold et sa stupide combinaison de vol._

Foudre n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne la laissait pas se lever. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur elle, et il avait toujours ce même sourire stupide sur le visage. _Ok, ce n'est pas stupide. C'est plutôt mignon. _Mais ils étaient dans une position très maladroite ! Et elle était encore quasiment sûre que l'Alpha ne l'aimait pas à ce point. _Peut-être que c'est sa blessure à la tête... _Elle pencha la tête, inspectant ses pupilles. Elles étaient larges, absorbant toute la lumière qu'elles pouvaient. _L'absorbant, elle._

_Oh, mon._

« Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas mort, murmura-t-elle. »

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, répondit-il, taquin. »

Visiblement, son cerveau allait très bien. Elle replaça gentiment sa tête sur son poitrail et inhala doucement, son odeur de mer et de ciel et de forêt l'apaisant. La laissant oublier pour un moment qu'il était l'Alpha et qu'elle n'était personne.

En-dessous d'elle, Krokmou était sincèrement content. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis... eh bien depuis toujours. Mais les événements du jour réclamaient leur part, et il pouvait sentir son corps commencer à protester contre ses blessures. Et autant voudrait-il que ce moment dure une éternité, il avait une leçon à donner.

Utilisant ses pattes avant, il la poussa gentiment pour l'asseoir, mais ne lâcha pas ses épaules. Surprise, Foudre baissa les yeux pour voir que son sourire s'était volatilisé et avait été remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

« A quoi, commença Krokmou, tu _pensais ? _Tu as essayé de me lâcher, exprès ! Tu ne sais pas que tu aurais pu mourir ? »

Outrée, elle sauta pour s'éloigner de lui et répliqua sur le même ton.

« Et tu ne sais pas que _tu _aurais pu mourir ? Qu'est-ce que ces dragons feraient sans leur Alpha ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harold ferait sans toi ? »

Krokmou essaya de l'interrompre mais elle continua.

« Si j'étais morte, ça n'aurait pas d'importance. Je ne suis _personne. _Mais tu es quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'important et de nécessaire et d'aimé, et je ne pouvais pas simplement te laisser mourir. »

Sur cela, elle se retourna et s'assit.

_Tu es tout ça. Tu es quelqu'un. Et je ne pouvais pas simplement te laisser mourir. _Mais il ne le dit pas. A la place, il roula sur l'estomac et résista à l'envie de vomir. Sa tête tournait et il ne voyait pas clair. Il cracha à peine :

« Je ne suis pas encore mort. »

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! »

Foudre ne se retourna toujours pas.

Krokmou, sa vue moins floue, prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se lever. Aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante explosa dans son flanc, et il retomba au sol. Entendant cela, Foudre finit par le regarder, et en dépit de sa colère, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas – et n'allait pas – le laisser comme ça.

Krokmou avait fermé les yeux. La douleur était trop grande, sur tout son corps. Peut-être que s'il restait comme ça, sans bouger, ça s'arrêterait...

« Viens. »

Les mots furent prononcés faiblement mais clairement, et il se força à ouvrir les yeux et à ignorer son vertige.

« Pour aller où ? »

Foudre soupira.

« Je pense qu'il y a un ruisseau ou un étang pas loin. Je peux l'entendre. Tu es couvert de sang, et moi aussi. Allons nous laver. »

C'était douloureux pour son ego, mais il finit par dire :

« Je ne pense pas en être capable. »

Elle ne répondit pas, donc Krokmou leva les yeux pour voir si elle écoutait. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur lui, et son visage avait une expression patiente.

« Krokmou, murmura-t-elle. On ne peut pas rester ici. Si nous devons être retrouvés, on doit trouver un terrain découvert. On doit aussi voir à quel point tu es blessé, et voir ce qu'on peut faire. Viens, je vais t'aider. »

Krokmou renifla faiblement, et essaya de la taquiner.

« Tu es affreusement petite pour me supporter, dit-il, douteux. »

« Je ne suis pas si petite ! dit-elle, sur la défensive. Et je suis suffisamment forte pour t'aider à marcher. Alors tais-toi et essaye de te lever encore une fois. »

* * *

><p>D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils arrivèrent à une rivière calme qui courait dans un pré d'herbe douce. L'endroit idéal. Foudre supporta un Krokmou pris de vertiges et blessé alors qu'ils entraient dans l'eau fraîche, et ils soupirèrent tous les deux alors qu'elle courait sur leurs écailles.<p>

Krokmou s'abaissa dans les bas-fonds jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur le ruisseau qui voyageait autour de lui, et Foudre se roula dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'elle était complètement débarrassée de son sang. Elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait un problème avec le sang, mais... _Je ne veux plus jamais voir une goutte de _son_ sang._

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Krokmou était toujours sale. Elle examina sa peau à la lumière de la lune pour évaluer ses écorchures et découvrit que la plupart étaient superficielles, mais quelques-unes étaient plus profondes et nécessiteraient plus de soins. Il y avait une petite déchirure sur son aile gauche là où une branche avait percé la membrane. En tout et pour tout, cependant, il était un dragon chanceux. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il respirait lentement, mais elle ne commit pas l'erreur de supposer que le mâle était endormi.

Sa tête le lançait, et bien que l'eau fraîche rafraîchissait ses blessures brûlantes, Krokmou savait qu'il finirait par devoir les nettoyer plus minutieusement. Alors qu'il autorisait ses pensées à dériver, il pensa à Foudre. _Elle est visiblement folle, essayer de lâcher le dragon qui lui sauve la vie. _Mais... _elle se soucie de moi. Elle ne veut pas me voir mort. Elle ne veut pas que je la quitte... _Il soupira, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il sentit de l'eau l'arroser, et avant qu'il puisse se demander ce que c'était, quelque chose de chaud et de rugueux bougea contre son flanc. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il regarda autour de lui, seulement pour voir Foudre couchée juste à côté de lui, _léchant _ses blessures.

Aucun dragon n'avait jamais pris soin de lui comme ça. Krokmou avait toujours pris soin de lui-même, comme le plus indépendant de tous les dragons, mais maintenant, quand il ne le pouvait pas, un autre le faisait. Et il supposait que c'était presque prévisible, le « dernier » Furie Nocturne et la Furie femelle qui s'était simplement échouée sur le rivage... Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas ignorer une telle coïncidence. Visiblement, les dieux jouaient à une sorte de jeu. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais Krokmou découvrit qu'il ne s'en souciait plus. Il en avait assez de se sentir seul.

Sa langue toucha un point particulièrement sensible et il sursauta, surpris. Prise au dépourvu, Foudre réalisa que Krokmou l'avait regardée, et qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. En dépit de la quantité de douleur qu'il devait ressentir, ses yeux semblaient clairs et fixés sur elle alors qu'ils regardaient son visage. Elle avait plutôt bien nettoyé son flanc, parce que la salive de dragon avait en effet quelques propriétés de guérison limitées. _Comme c'est utile, _songea-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha pour lécher son épaule, puis... elle lécha lentement son cou.

Krokmou se pétrifia. Son cou n'avait rien de mal, pour ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Mais ça... paraissait bien. _Très, très bien._

Foudre s'arrêta, et durant cette pause, Krokmou saisit l'opportunité et leva une de ses ailes abîmées et la posa sur elle, l'incitant à se rapprocher. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour la forcer, mais elle le fit, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient pressés ensemble. Refusant d'y penser, elle fourra son museau dans son cou et resta là. Krokmou, même dans son état faible et confus, sentit ses instincts protecteurs agir, et... quelque chose d'autre. Donc il utilisa sa queue pour tracer des courbes sur son dos, la faisant frissonner et se presser encore plus fermement contre lui.

Alors qu'ils s'endormaient tous les deux, Krokmou l'entendit répéter doucement :

« Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas mort. »

_Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde_.

* * *

><p>Quand Krokmou se réveilla, on était tôt dans l'après-midi. Entendant de l'eau courante, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir qu'il avait dormi dehors, dans une rivière, au milieu de nulle part. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, content de remarquer que sa tête ne tournait plus.<p>

Des libellules bourdonnèrent et filèrent autour de lui, comme mécontentes de sa présence, bien qu'il ne puisse imaginer _quiconque _être mécontent à cause de _lui._

_Il était si charmant, après tout. _Sans vérifier, il savait qu'il était seul, ce qui ne l'ennuya que légèrement. _C'était plutôt bien d'avoir un compagnon pour dormir. _Cette pensée le surprit, mais il n'avait pas envie de la supprimer. N'avait-il pas décidé qu'il en avait assez que les choses soient comme elles étaient ?

Lentement, il bougea pour s'asseoir, remarquant une entaille douloureuse sur sa patte avant droite. _Ça pourrait être un problème plus tard. _Il bâilla, et sentit une sensation de piqûre au-dessus de son œil. _Une autre, pas mal. Peut-être qu'elle laissera une petite cicatrice._

_Eh bien, il est temps de recenser toutes les bosses et tous les bleus._Krokmou commença par ce qui lui causait le plus d'anxiété. Petit à petit, il étendit ses grandes ailes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, se concentrant sur chaque centimètre pour s'assurer que tout était à sa place. Il y avait un peu de fourmillements dans son aile gauche, il supposa que c'était une petite déchirure, mais à part ça elles étaient juste remarquablement endolories après avoir essayé de ralentir beaucoup plus de poids qu'à leur habitude. _Il devrait lui dire à quel point elle était grosse plus tard. _Il renifla. Ce serait probablement amusant, puisqu'elle était parfaitement svelte et en forme. _Juste parfaite en général, vraiment._

Il déglutit. _Oh oh... ce n'est pas le moment d'agir comme un nouveau-né amoureux, demi-troll. _Krokmou était un peu inquiet en se demandant ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à lui. Il était évident qu'elle se souciait de lui – _vraiment ? La seule chose évidente était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure et la laisse coincée ici._

Fronçant les sourcils, il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ce chemin de pensée déplaisant. _Elle se souciait de moi. Elle le devait._

Graduellement, il se tint sur ses quatre pattes, et tenta de rouler des épaules. Elles étaient aussi endolories, mais pas blessées. _Merci dieux – il pouvait probablement voler, s'il le fallait. _Il roula des yeux. Il avait fait un peu plus de remerciements depuis que Foudre s'était montrée sur Beurk, et il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était bien, ou juste exaspérant. _Tu as de quoi être reconnaissant. _Il supposait que c'était vrai. Comment avait-il existé auparavant sans cette petite femelle têtue et vive d'esprit ? La vie semblait plus vivante avec elle ici. Vraiment, il... l'aimait. Oui, c'était tout. _N'est-ce-pas ? _Krokmou était certain d'être dans un territoire dangereux, mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas vraiment empêcher ses pensées de voyager dans cette direction. _Ne pouvait pas, ou ne voulait pas ?_

Secouant à nouveau la tête, il fit un pas en avant, et ne tomba pas sur le visage. _Un bon commencement. _S'enfonçant dans l'eau plus profonde, il commença à nager lentement, étirant ses muscles et se réveillant un peu plus. Quand il ne put plus sentir les rochers sous ses pattes il flotta en-dessous de la surface, les yeux ouverts, et regarda quelques poissons nerveux filer autour de lui. Son estomac grogna, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide pour attraper quoi que ce soit. Mais quand même, il adorait être sous l'eau. Les choses allaient plus lentement ici. C'était un autre monde, où il pouvait être seul avec ses pensées et quelques poissons.

Restant submergé aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, il remonta le courant de la rivière alors qu'elle s'élevait et devenait un rivage. Quand l'eau ne fut plus assez profonde, il ne leva que ses yeux et le bout de son museau au-dessus de l'eau, prétendant être un prédateur venu des profondeurs. Expulsant promptement par le museau, il envoya un petit jet d'eau en l'air. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une proie.

_Là. Juste en amont. _Un Furie Nocturne naïf, dans les bas-fonds. Le dos tourné. _Parfait. _Krokmou sourit méchamment, des dents aiguisées étincelant alors qu'il se glissait à nouveau en-dessous de la surface ondulante. Rentrant ses pattes et ses ailes, il nagea comme un serpent le long du lit de la rivière, gardant sa proie en vue alors qu'il se baissait derrière des bûches et des gros rochers submergés.

Foudre se tenait dans l'eau fraîche, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait passé la matinée à attraper des poissons et à explorer le pré. Il y avait même un petit carré d'herbe aux dragons près des arbres sur le côté – il lui avait fallu toute sa concentration et sa volonté pour s'en éloigner, se promettant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. _En parlant de revenir plus tard... _elle devrait probablement aller voir Krokmou. Elle était resté près de lui la plupart de la matinée, gardant un œil sur lui, mais il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois. Quelques fois elle avait vérifié s'il respirait encore, juste pour s'en assurer.

Toujours confuse, elle frappa quelques pierres près de sa patte. Elles roulèrent lentement, bougeant à peine comme le courant les poussait dans la direction opposée. Elle aimait Krokmou – beaucoup. _Voilà, elle l'avait admis. _Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce fait. Elle était prête à _mourir _pour lui il serait stupide de continuer à prétendre l'indifférence. Mais lui, recommencerait-il à être indifférent ? Un instant il l'ignorait, le suivant il était près d'elle, la taquinant et faisant des contacts visuels emplis de significations – _quoi que ça veuille dire. Qu'était-elle, un nouveau-né amoureux ?_

_Oui._

Cette pensée la fit se renfrogner et souffler un anneau de fumée de son museau. _Non ! Pas du tout !_

_Si, tu l'es totalement. Arrête de te faire des illusions._

Misérablement, son renfrognement s'évanouit. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Il était _l'Alpha. _Et elle n'était _personne. _Presque littéralement personne. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, en guerre avec elle-même.

_Non, elle ne pouvait pas._

_Si, elle pouvait totalement. Il était un Furie Nocturne, elle était une Furie Nocturne... allez ! C'était du destin basique._

_Non, tu es juste une dragonne au hasard qui a atterri par hasard sur une île infestée de dragon –_ et d'humains !

_Il lui avait sauvé la vie, sans même hésiter à risquer la sienne._

_Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. N'importe quel Alpha à moitié décent protégerait les siens._

_Mais à ce point ? Et pourquoi la ramenait-il toujours plus près ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose avec sa queue la nuit dernière ? _Ça avait presque chatouillé, mais ça semblait si bien, et... _proche. Il la faisait se sentir entourée, pas seule, il faisait chanter son cœur... _Elle se renfrogna à nouveau, grognant presque. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose à la guimauve ?! Les cœurs ne chantent pas. Ils battent. Ils pompent du sang. A part ça, ils sont hors de propos__. _

_Admets-le._

_Non._

_Allez._

_Non !_

_Tu l'aimes totalement._

_Sans façons !_

_Si._

_Non ! C'est impossible._

_Non, définitivement pas, parce que tu es définitivement amoureuse._

_Non... _ses protestations mentales devinrent plus faibles, et ses ailes s'affaissèrent.

Sans avertissement, quelque chose attrapa sa patte et la tira complètement sous l'eau. Elle hurla, un filet de bulles s'échappant de sa bouche. Luttant, elle réussit à s'écarter et se retourna vivement, prête à attaquer – _oh._

C'était Krokmou, et il riait définitivement d'elle.

_Oh, il va le regretter._

Krokmou ne put contenir son allégresse méchante alors qu'il regardait son visage surpris. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le choc se change en un regard « Je vais t'assassiner et te tuer à nouveau ». Il déglutit, et tourna rapidement la queue, nageant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avec le courant, laissant derrière un filet de bulles. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il s'était suffisamment éloigné, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Mais elle n'était nulle part en vue.

_Où avait-elle-_

Quelque chose de large et de noir s'écrasa à la surface au-dessus de lui et lui rentra dedans. Krokmou roula sur le dos, essayant désespérément de se libérer, sans succès. Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui, utilisant ses petites pattes pour le frapper répétitivement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par arrêter de lutter. Il ferma les yeux et prétendit s'évanouir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il – oh merde. _Il était blessé ! Foudre fut terrifiée à nouveau.

« Krokmou ! cria-t-elle, mais le son de son nom fut étouffé sous l'eau. »

Rapidement, elle l'entoura de ses pattes avant et fila dans la rivière, remontant droit vers la surface. Haletante, elle commença à nager jusqu'au rivage, tirant son poids mort. Elle nota mentalement de lui dire à quel point il était gros plus tard, ce qui serait amusant, bien qu'il soit presque entièrement fait de muscles.

Le tirant sur le rivage, elle le posa sur le dos et vérifia qu'il respirait encore. Il respirait, mais c'était superficiel. _Trop superficiel._

« Krokmou ! Je te jure que si tu meurs ici, je te suivrai jusqu'en Enfer pour te tuer à nouveau ! »

Il émit un son étrange et Foudre s'approcha, écoutant attentivement.

« Oh, haleta-t-il. OH ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il fixa le ciel, avant de bouger une patte pour l'étendre par-dessus son poitrail et de tendre l'autre droit en l'air, comme s'il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose.

« Je vois... Je vois une lumière ! »

Foudre ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou plus proche de l'assassiner que jamais auparavant.


	14. Chapter 13

_CHAPITRE 13_

Après l'avoir giflé et lui avoir fait la leçon parce que ce n'était pas bien d'effrayer d'autres dragons tout le temps, Foudre eut pitié de Krokmou et en grommelant, lui amena quelques poissons qu'elle avait attrapés.

Krokmou mangea doucement, conscient que la femelle le regardait attentivement. _Etait-il trop tôt pour lui régurgiter des poissons ? _Il rit presque tout haut, mais garda cette pensée particulière pour lui-même. L'effrayer était très amusant, même si elle était probablement prête à le faire frire avec un tir plasma au visage. Finissant son repas, il se lécha les lèvres et rencontra son regard bleu.

« Merci pour le poisson, dit-il sincèrement, essayant de revenir du bon côté. »

« Je rendais juste la faveur. »

_Alors elle voulait la jouer comme ça ?_

« J'aurais pu attraper mon poisson tout seul ! »

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge, bien qu'il ait bougé étonnamment rapidement quand il s'était enfui loin d'elle plus tôt. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne parla.

« Comment va ton aile ? demanda soudainement Krokmou. »

Il avait presque oublié pourquoi ils s'étaient écrasés, et il avait peur qu'elle ait pu être blessée à nouveau.

« En fait, elle va bien. Juste fatiguée, dit-elle, l'étendant lentement jusqu'à son envergure totale avant de la ramener contre son flanc. »

Foudre l'examina attentivement de haut en bas. Les idioties du début d'après-midi ne lui avaient visiblement fait aucun mal, mais il semblait toujours avoir engagé un combat contre une forêt entière et en être sorti perdant. _Ce qui était techniquement ce qui s'était produit._

Les longues écorchures rouges sur ses flancs et ses ailes faisaient se retourner son estomac, et alors que la coupure au-dessus de son œil laisserait probablement une cicatrice plutôt petite, l'entaille sur sa patte avant semblait plus douloureuse. Cependant, il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, ce qui était un peu admirable et beaucoup irritant. Puis elle remarqua sa queue.

Krokmou vit le regard de consternation sur son visage.

« Oh, non... Krokmou, ta queue ! »

_Merde ! _Il avait complètement oublié de vérifier la prothèse... rapidement, il leva sa queue et se tourna pour l'examiner. Le matériau rouge était en lambeaux, et plusieurs pièces de métal plus petites étaient soit tordues soit complètement disparues. Eh bien, ils étaient revenus du vol. _Je reprends ma gratitude ! _pensa-t-il, en colère, vers le ciel, supposant que c'étaient là que les dieux humains machiavéliques et indiscrets résidaient.

Il grogna. _Ils étaient coincés ici._

* * *

><p>Krokmou sourit. <em>Ils étaient coincés ici.<em>

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et les deux Furies Nocturnes avaient profité de beaucoup de temps libre. La plupart du temps, ils somnolaient juste au soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop chaud, puis bougeaient pour somnoler à l'ombre. Ils s'affrontèrent pour voir qui pouvait attraper le plus de poissons les yeux fermés. Foudre emmena Krokmou au carré d'herbe aux dragons et tous deux, se sentant au chaud et confus et ravis, commencèrent à se pourchasser dans le pré, pas trop férocement pour que Krokmou ne s'épuise pas, mais suffisamment rapidement pour faire pomper l'adrénaline. Chaque nuit ils se roulaient en boule à côté du ruisseau, ne se touchant pas vraiment, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre dans la nuit ils bougeaient et quand ils se réveillaient, ils étaient enroulés l'un autour de l'autre.

Krokmou trouvait que c'était un développement excellent, mais pour une quelconque raison Foudre se sentait encore timide et incertaine. _C'était génial, mais... qu'arriverait-il quand ils retourneraient au village ?_

Le sixième matin, Krokmou se réveilla, seul à nouveau. Il avait fait des rêves très agréables, un en particulier où il avait régurgité un poisson pour Foudre. Absolument ravie, elle lui avait léché le visage avec répétition, avant de manger le morceau de poisson puis de rendre la faveur.

Il soupira. _Les rêves sont géniaux, mais et la réalité ?_

Se levant, Krokmou s'étira comme un chat et bâilla, avant de renifler l'air. Il reconnaîtrait l'odeur de Foudre n'importe où. Elle était douce et propre, comme un bouquet de fleurs fraîches. Mais pas des fleurs qu'il avait déjà senti auparavant. _Des fleurs meilleures. _Il était trop mâle pour avoir jamais réellement apprécié les mérites des fleurs, mais il commençait à les considérer comme l'une des plus belles créations de la vie.

Donc il suivit l'odeur des fleurs « meilleures », jusqu'à espionner deux oreilles noires qui dépassaient de l'herbe haute. Krokmou s'accroupit, voulant se faufiler sur elle. Alors qu'il s'approchait furtivement, il pouvait voir qu'elle était assise bien droite, jouant avec des papillons marrons. Juste avant qu'il bondisse, elle dit, juste assez fort pour qu'il entende :

« N'y pense même pas. »

Dégonflé, il décrivit un cercle autour d'elle, regardant un des insectes jaunes se poser sur le bout de son museau. Foudre éternua, puis rit alors que le papillon s'envolait.

« Le Furie Nocturne harcèle sa proie naïve, entonna Krokmou d'une voix profonde et menaçante. »

« La 'proie' prépare son arme secrète, dit mystérieusement Foudre. »

_Arme secrète ? _Krokmou réfléchit pendant un moment. _Elle bluffe._

« Il se rapproche, plus près, plus près, plus prèèèèèssss... »

Foudre lutta pour s'empêcher de rire, refusant de le regarder alors qu'il approchait.

« La proie attend, complètement naïve, répondit-elle, jouant le jeu. »

« Soudainement... »

Foudre se tendit pour l'attaque.

« Il disparaît ! »

_Quoi ?_

Elle se retourna rapidement, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. _Hmm... _son odeur s'attardait, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de la suivre.

« ROAR ! »

Krokmou sauta hors de l'herbe haute, et ils roulèrent, luttant pour prendre l'avantage. Finalement, il la coinça sur le dos, et cria :

« Soumets-toi ! »

« Jamais ! cria-t-elle. »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit solennellement Krokmou. »

En un éclair il rétracta ses dents et tira sur son oreille, la faisant rire de surprise.

« Mais attends ! »

En entendant sa voix il se pétrifia, son oreille toujours dans sa bouche, attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« La proie sans défenses déploie son arme finale la plus secrète ! »

Ses yeux suivirent sa patte alors qu'elle quittait son visage et voyageait le long de son flanc, lentement.

Ses yeux s'élargirent. _Elle n'allait pas-_

_LE CHATOUILLER !_

« AH ! cria-t-il, sautant pour s'éloigner d'elle. »

Mais comme son nom, elle fut debout en un éclair, et le renversa, chatouillant encore plus ses côtes. Krokmou haleta et essaya désespérément de rouler pour se libérer, mais alors qu'elle était petite, elle compensait plus que largement avec sa ténacité.

« Ha ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rire, triomphante, toujours assise sur lui. Maintenant c'est ton tour ! Soumets-toi ! »

« Jamais ! cria-t-il. »

« Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Pile au moment où Foudre était sur le point de reprendre son attaque, Krokmou passa ses pattes sous ses pattes avant et fit courir ses griffes le long de ses côtes.

Le bruit le plus étrange s'échappa de sa bouche, juste avant qu'elle commence à rire bêtement – _est-ce que les dragons peuvent au moins faire ça ? - _et à se tortiller. Avec un sourire maléfique, Krokmou les fit rouler pour qu'il soit à nouveau au-dessus, et continua sans merci son assaut de chatouillis jusqu'à ce qu'elle rie si fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer.

« Pitié ! Pitiééé ! haleta-t-elle. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas, rétorqua-t-il, menaçant. »

« S'il te plaît, je ferai n'importe quoi ! »

_N'importe quoi ?_

« N'importe quoi ? demanda-t-il, ses oreilles se dressant.

« Hum... n'importe quoi ? couina-t-elle. »

« Hmm... c'est une offre assez tentante... »

Krokmou se relaxa jusqu'à ce que son poids entier la piège contre le sol, et il tapota une griffe contre son menton comme un humain le ferait.

Elle aurait dû être mal à l'aise, mais Foudre était en fait plutôt contente là où elle était. Bien que légèrement nerveuse quant à ce qu'il allait lui faire faire.

Réfléchissant toujours, une idée commença lentement à se former dans l'esprit de Krokmou. _Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui forcer la main..._

« Je sais. »

Baissant les yeux, il l'épingla de son regard vert intense.

« Je te défie... »

Foudre déglutit. _Un défi ?_

« … de dire à Krochefer que tu l'aimes lorsque nous rentrerons au village. »

_Quoi ?!_

« Mais je ne veux pas dire à Krochefer que je l'aime ! cria-t-elle instantanément. »

Trop tard, elle comprit.

« Oh vraiment ? »

Krokmou pencha la tête, un sourire se formant sur son visage.

« Et pourquoiii ne voudrais-tu pas faire ça ? »

« Parce que... parce que... »

_Parce que je t'aime TOI !_

« Parce que... je ne l'aime pas ? finit-elle faiblement. »

Krokmou secoua la tête.

« Tss tss, ce n'est pas une réponse assez bonne. »

« Hum... »

Elle essaya désespérément de penser à quelque chose qui le ferait se lever. N'importe quoi pour le distraire.

Krokmou parla en premier, dans le vide.

« Oh ! Et si elle ne voulait pas dire à Krochefer qu'elle l'aime... parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?! »

Son sourire maléfique revint et il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

Elle se pétrifia, incapable de répondre.

Krokmou pencha la tête dans la direction opposée, son expression s'adoucissant.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? »

_Oui. Non. _Foudre était misérable à nouveau. Quel bien en découlerait si elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait – _l'aimait _comme dans aimer ?

« Foudre. »

Sa voix était très basse, et elle rencontra ses yeux. Elle y vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais laissé voir. Et sa peur reflua.

Elle inspira profondément, et ferma étroitement les yeux.

« _Oui, _lâcha-t-elle. »

Krokmou ne dit pas un mot. Après un moment de silence ses nerfs revinrent et elle cria à moitié :

« Je suis désolée ! »

Puis elle le poussa loin d'elle et roula sur ses pattes. Elle se secoua et commença à s'en aller, lorsqu'il finit par parler.

« Pas moi. »

* * *

><p>« Je me demande où est Krokmou, murmura Tempête. »<p>

Entendant cela, Krochefer ajouta :

« Ouais, et Foudre. Ils sont partis depuis des jours. »

Bouledogre parla :

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien. »

Tempête s'agita nerveusement. Elle n'avait dit à personne ce qu'elle avait vu cet après-midi-là, et elle commençait à se dire que peut-être elle avait eu la mauvaise impression. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle se mordit la langue, essayant de supprimer sa culpabilité.

Soudain, ils entendirent un rugissement provenant des docks. _Qu'y avait-il maintenant ? Etait-ce Krokmou ?_

Emplis d'espoir, Tempête et les autres dragons se dépêchèrent d'aller au bout du village, où plusieurs dragons étaient rassemblés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Krochefer. »

Un dragon, du type fort-mais-silencieux, désigna simplement l'horizon. Harold et les autres humains n'étaient pas là, mais Jumper s'envola avec Valka sur son dos et les rejoignit inspectant le ciel vers le soleil levant.

Tempête ignorait totalement ce que ça pouvait être mais un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et du coin de l'œil elle vit des expressions d'inquiétude similaires sur les visages des autres dragons. Même Valka semblait inquiète.

Pendant une minute, ils ne virent rien. Puis, très, très, très loin à l'horizon, une petite tache noire apparut dans le ciel.


End file.
